Mortal Kombat 11: Kombat Pack II (Fan-Made)
by Roth Prime
Summary: My own fan pack for MK11. (Will not take requests)
1. Trailer

**Trailer:**

A storm looms overhead with heavy rainfall and thunderstrikes accompanying it, only a few street lights remained illuminated within one dark street. Only being fully illuminated for a few split seconds from the flashes of lightning strikes. A figure walks from the dark street and under the middle street light, revealing the man to be Havik. Rain poured down his face as he looked up with his crazed eyes at the figure opposing him. The other figure walked from the other side of the street and walked under the opposite street lamp to reveal it to be a dark hooded woman with leathery wings.

The vampiress Nitara and the Cleric of Chaos Havik glared at each other from the pouring rain. Nitara pulls out her sickle blades and Havik pulls out his morningstar. But as the two began to walk up to one another...

**(Bam! Bam!)**

Two gunshots rang out as both kombatants jumped back. The bullets just grazed Nitara as both look over to their left from where the bullets originated down the dark street. The street was pitched black as rain still pelted the Earth. But as lightning struck once more, the two saw a figre standing there...

**(Crack! Boom!)**

The man was tall with a red trench coat and hat... He was smiling with his sharp teeth and orange tinted glasses glistening in the small amount of light that was illuminated upon him. Alucard walked forward into the light of the lamps as he held up his Jackel and cocked the abnormally large gun.

But before Alucard could continue his motions...

**(Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!)**

A hail of Gunfire rained down from the sky and hit Alucard several times in the chest. The vampire merely stood there unhurt and unharmed as he, Havik, and Nitara looked up at one of the surrounding buildings...

**(Crackle!)**

Lightning flashes as everyone could see the siluette of a man standing on top of a nearby building with his cape flapping in the wind and held what looked to be some kind of large rifle in hand. He leaped down from the building and skillfully landing on the street. He stood up as lighting striked once more...

**_(Crackle!)_**

The man was in a white costume with a mask that covered everything except for his bottom face which possessed a sinister smile. Nemesis still held the white rifle in hand as he held it up and aimed it at Alucard, but before he could fire, he was hit with a blunt object...

_(Smack!)_

"Shut the fuck up! Some of us are trying to FUCKIN' SLEEP, MOTHERFUCKER!"

Nemesis stumbled back under the street light, and turned to his left to see who his assailant was. A balding middle aged man walked up to him as he held a baseball bat in hand with a dirty pair of jeans and a dirty white shirt. Nemesis slowly started to back away as Trevor Philips started to slowly advance, as he patted the bat in his free hand.

Trevor pulled back and was about to swing, but before he could a quick glint of light shined from the darkness. Quickly dashing at Trevor as a long cut showed up on his cheek with a little bit of blood starting to drizzle down his cheek. He looked over into the dark street to see a figure standing in the darkness. The figure was slightly giggling before exploding into a full on manic laugh, followed by a thunder strike that revealed who it was...

_(Boom! Crakle!)_

The man wore black pants, a white hoodie, held up a bloody butchers knife in his hand, and had a white face with the consistency of leather. A crooked and infected looking Cheshire grin was carved into his face with his red irritated eye bulging out of his sockets as if he had no eyelids. And finally long black greasy hair draping over his head. Jeff the Killer continued to laugh as he walked closer to Trevor and waved the knife...

But right before Jeff could do anything, out of nowhere a bloom of fire appeared out of nowhere as Jeff turned around and just in time avoided the burning flames...

_(Froosh!)_

Jeff stopped in his tracks and turned around to see who it was... There was another crazed laugh that wasn't from Jeff as the stream of fire started up again as Jeff jumped back. From the light of the fire, there was the faint image of a face with a big head, massive teeth, and gigantic insane eyes...

The figure soon walked up to the street lights as the man began to become illuminated... He was carrying a flame thrower and wore an orange business suit with yellow patterns on it, a black tie, and a red button up shirt... But most notably, his head was green and large with a large mouth and eyes... The Mask laughed as he tossed the flamethrower aside and continued his walk before stopping suddenly and smiled...

**_(Crackle!)_**

And after that lightning strike, all the kombatants stood in a group together and posed. From left to right there was Havik, Nemesis, Alucard, the Mask, Nitara, Trevor Philips, and Jeff the Killer.

Everything soon goes black as the text reads "Final Kombat Pack"

**Final Kombat Pack DLC Characters Include:  
**  
-Havik (Mortal Kombat)  
-Nitara (Mortal Kombat)  
-Alucard (Hellsing: Ultimate)  
-Nemesis (Nemesis, Icon Comics)

-Jeff the Killer (Creepypasta)

-Trevor Philips (Grand Theft Auto 5)

-The Mask/Bighead/Stanley Ipkiss (The Mask, Dark Horse Comics)

**Final Kombat Pack Alternate DLC Character Costumes Include:**

-Havik, Undead Pirate Captain  
-Nitara, Blood Priestess  
-Alucard, Vlad Tepes III  
-Nemesis, Bloodsoaked Suit  
-Jeff the Killer, Asylum Escapee Orange Jumpsuit  
-Trevor Philips, Chimp Mask  
-The Mask/Bighead/Stanley Ipkiss, Jim Carry

**Final Kombat Pack DLC Areanas Include:**

-The Mask/Bighead/Stanley Ipkiss, Golden City Streets  
-Alucard, Hellsing Manor  
-Havik, Chaosrealm  
-Nemesis, White House War Zone


	2. Jeff the Killer

Full Name: Jeffery Allen Woods

Franchise: Creepypasta

Voice: David Near

Bio: Jeffery Allen Woods used to be an average boy living with his brother Lou and his mother and father. But when Jeff turned 12, his family moved into a new neighborhood. Neither of the brothers were happy about it, but when they were on their way to school one day, they encountered a trio of bullies who threatened Jeff and his brother, Liu. Jeff felt a dark anger in him as he viciously beat up all three of the bullies and fled with his brother. But soon, Liu would be arrested for what Jeff did. Jeff would fall into a deep depression for several days. But that would all change one day when his parents forced Jeff to go to a neighbors birthday. But while there, the bullies would approach Jeff and get into a bloody fight, one that made Jeff completely go insane as he managed to kill one of the bullies and brutally beat up the other two. But in the process, he was covered in bleach and alcohol as he was then burned alive. When Jeff would recover, he would see his new leathery look and fall in love with it. That night, Jeff would get a knife and carve a crooked smile into his cheeks so he could smile forever, and then burn off his eyelids so he could forever see his new face. He would then brutally kill his mother and father before executing his own brother, with the last words Liu hearing was "Go to sleep...". Jeff would go around the country and kill nearly a hundred people. When he would reach his mid 20's, he would hear about some Titan of time named Kronika who was planning to restart the timeline how she wanted it. Jeff didn't want some deity to spoil his fun, he would hunt down this "Kronika" and kill her himself to protect the timeline and his way of life.  
  
Variations: Go To Sleep, Deranged Psychopath, Smile Forever

Johnny Cage Announcer Voice: Complete Psycho, Emo Kid, Go the fuck to sleep, Caspar the unfriendly ghost, Jeff the Killer, Stabby McStabberson, Avada Kedavra

Weapons: Multiple butchers knives, a Hammer, bladed talon-like weapon on boots

Intro 1 (Heads off): Walks in and carries a severed woman's head by her hair with a butcher's knife lodged in the temple. After his opponent speaks first, Jeff pulls the knife out of the severed head and looks at it before glancing back at his opponent. When the battle begins, Jeff tosses the head aside.

Intro 2 (Russian Roulette): There is a slicing sound as a overweight cop falls to the ground with blood pouring from the large cut in his throat as Jeff walks past the dead man and drops several bullets. He speaks first as its revealed his is holding the cops revolver, getting rid of all the bullets except for one bullet as he spins the barrel. After the opponent speaks, Jeff places the revolver in his mouth and pulls the trigger as he hears a click and pulls the gun out of his mouth as he speaks and tossed the revolver aside.

Intro 3 (Mental Escapee): A black, blood splattered and damage bus reading 'State Penitently for the Criminally Insane' on the side races into the battlefield and suddenly stops. The drivers door opens up as Jeff is sitting in the drivers seat and looks over to the dead driver sitting next to him and says "Thanks for the ride, pal." before hopping out of the bus and walking up to the opponent. His opponent speaks as Jeff points at his opponent and speaks. As his opponent finishes speaking, Jeff pulls out his butchers knife and readies himself for battle.

Intro 4 (Give me a hand): Jeff walks into the battlefield with his right hand locked in a cuff with the other cuff dangling with a severed human arm dangling from it as Jeff uses his left hand to try and unlock it with a pair of keys he has. Jeff's opponent speaks as Jeff successfully unlocks the cuff around his wrist as it drops to the floor and Jeff speaks. His opponent speaks as Jeff pulls out his knife and gets ready to battle.

Outro 1 (Mad Laugh): Jeff stands there and places his hand on his head as he quietly laughs to himself. He then removes his hand as he laughs louder and louder until it becomes a completely manic and insane laughter. Laughing as hard as he could.

Outro 2 (Done for): Jeff laughs as he turns around and tosses his knife away over his shoulder. The knife lands on the ground blade first, imbedding itself into the ground.

Outro 3 (Top-Class Psychopath): Jeff laughs as he skillfully swings his blade around before tossing it at the screen.

Outro 4 (Snuff Film): Jeff laughs as he walks up to the screen as starts making stabbing motions below the screen as if he's stabbing the cameraman. The cameraman then screams in pain and agony before falling down, dead. The camera is cracked and on it's side as it shows Jeff's feet, turning and walking away.

Fatal Blow: Jeff charges in with two knives in hand as he stabs both in his opponents chest and dragged down. Severing several ribs before pulling them back out, and stabbing one of them in the side of the opponents head. Jeff then uses his free knife to slit his opponent's throat before pulling the other knife out of their skull and grabbing their head. Jeff then stabs his knife into his opponents cheek and drags it across, making a long, jagged, and bloody Cheshire smile like Jeff before Jeff headbutts them and knocks them back.

Jeff the Killer DLC Costumes:  
-Original  
-Asylum Orange Jumpsuit Escapee  
-2015 Remake  
-Blood In the Water (Features of a Shark: White skin, sharp teeth, dorsal fin, gills on neck, wet skin, black eyes)  
-Professional Killer (Clean white and red gangster suit)  
-Realistic (Nearly bald, glazed over eyes, burnt skin, mostly bald with several patches of black hair)

Character Dialogues:  


(Note: Dialogues will include all confirmed, suspected, rumored, and (personal DLC characters). Characters are Sindel, Ash Williams, Nightwolf, Alucard, The Mask, Trevor Philips, Nemesis, Nitara, Havik, Shang Tsung, Fujin, Joker, Terminator, Spawn, Sheeva, Sektor, Cyrax, Mileena, and Shinnok.)

Jeff the Killer: You aren't going to be easy to kill...  
Alucard: Ohh... And how will you kill me?  
Jeff the Killer: A stake through the heart? Cut off your head? I've watched Dracula.

Alucard: You remind me of a couple of homicidal vampire teens I encountered...  
Jeff the Killer: Yeah? And what happened to them?  
Alucard: I put them down like the animals they were.

Jeff the Killer: Where's that Necronomicon? I wanna invite some friends over...  
Ash Williams: You are NOT getting your hands on that book, kid!  
Jeff the Killer: How about we make a deal? In exchange for the book, I'LL TAKE YOUR OTHER HAND!

Ash Williams: Jeez, and I thought Deadites were creepy-lookin'.  
Jeff the Killer: At least I have both my fucking arms, asshole!  
Ash Williams: Mouthy little bastard, ain't ya?

Jeff the Killer: You make me feel handsome...  
Baraka: I will make you feel PAIN, human!  
Jeff the Killer: And I will make you feel the cold hand of death!

Baraka: Your appearance fails to frighten me, human.  
Jeff the Killer: I don't need to scare you, I just need to make you go to sleep!  
Baraka: I am not tired, human!

Jeff the Killer: Oh, look at this. The airheaded, valley girl, daddy's girl, bimbo.  
Cassie Cage: And look at this. The self-loathing anti-social emo kid...  
Jeff the Killer: Shouldn't you be screaming and running away, girly?

Cassie Cage: Dude! What happened to your face!?  
Jeff the Killer: What's wrong? I'm beautiful! I can make you even more beautiful, Cassie...  
Cassie Cage: Uhh... No thanks.

Jeff the Killer: So, how was Dillon's funeral?  
Cassie Cage: You son of a bitch! Your the one who killed him! Aren't you!?  
Jeff the Killer: Guilty as charged... Hahaha!

Jeff the Killer: Let me ask you... Do gods dream like us mortals?  
Cetrion: Yes, we dream.  
Jeff the Killer: Good, then I can make you go to sleep like any average Joe.

Jeff the Killer: I never killed a god before...  
Cetrion: And you never will, Mister Woods.  
Jeff the Killer: Wanna bet on it?

Cetrion: You still have good in your heart, Jeffery. I can see it.  
Jeff the Killer: Really, now? Then let's take a look at YOUR heart and see how PURE IT really is!  
Cetrion: Do not challenge me, child.

Jeff the Killer: You hate being turned into a cyborg?  
Cyrax: They have perverted my body, and my mind...  
Jeff the Killer: Haha, well, I can fix that for ya!

Cyrax: Go no further, murderer.  
Jeff the Killer: I go wherever the FUCK I WANT!  
Cyrax: People like you and the Lin Kuei do whatever you want. I will stop both of you!

Jeff the Killer: I fucking HATE bugs!  
D'Vorah: You cannot kill us so easily, especially by stabbing.  
Jeff the Killer: Then how about I light you up?

D'Vorah: I have heard about you, Jeff the Killer.  
Jeff the Killer: Then tell me, why am I here?  
D'Vorah: You'll join your victims in the graveyards you made, soon enough.

Jeff the Killer: Are you supposed to be a mercenary?  
Erron Black: One that loves his freaking job.  
Jeff the Killer: You scum kill for money... I kill to release people from this curse we call life.

Erron Black: And what's your name, little boy?  
Jeff the Killer: Jeffery, and your gonna remember it when I carve it on EVERY SQUARE INCH OF YOUR BODY!  
Erron Black: Then bring it on, little killer.

Jeff the Killer: I played cowboys once on my last day of sanity...  
Erron Black: Is there a purpose to this story?  
Jeff the Killer: It's time to grow up, cowboy...

Jeff the Killer: Ohh... I like you...  
Frost: I'd rather French kiss Baraka.  
Jeff the Killer: How about I disassemble you instead?

Frost: I killed my mom when I was 12 years old.  
Jeff the Killer: I killed my WHOLE FAMILY when I was 12 years old.  
Frost: I'm still a better fighter.

Jeff the Killer: Are you a god too?  
Fujin: Yes. I am Fujin, the God of Wind!  
Jeff the Killer: Fascinating...

Fujin: Jeff Woods, I have seen your rampage. And I shall stop you!  
Jeff the Killer: Oh, and what are you gonna do? Blow on me?  
Fujin: I shall blast the skin and flesh off of your bones!

Jeff the Killer: I hear you can't be killed...  
Geras: That is correct, Jeff the Killer. With every death, I become stronger.  
Jeff the Killer: Then WE are going to have a LOT of fun! Hahahahaha!

Geras: A common maniac vs a true immortal.  
Jeff the Killer: I'm taking this from some errand boy?  
Geras: I am Kronika's eternal servant... And I shall never abandon her.

Jeff the Killer: I heard you were dead.  
Havik: Once I became the blood god, I truly became immortal.  
Jeff the Killer: Then I'll just have to put you down AGAIN.

Havik: You mutilated your face as well? You would fit in well in the Chaosrealm.  
Jeff the Killer: No thanks, I'm a home grown Earthrealm boy.  
Havik: Such a pitty, you would've made a great Chaosrealmer.

Jeff the Killer: You really love your father, boyfriend, and BFF... It would be ashamed if something happened to them.  
Jacqui Briggs: You stay away from them, FREAK!  
Jeff the Killer: Hahahaha! Do I have your attention now?!

Jacqui Briggs: Gonna take you down, Crazy town!  
Jeff the Killer: God, who the FUCK writes your material?  
Jacqui Briggs: Yeah? Well screw you! I thought it was clever!

Jeff the Killer: Out of the way, lady... I'm gonna save the timeline!  
Jade: Yes, so you can continue your sick killing spree  
Jeff the Killer: Well, duh! That's what I do.

Jade: You will not pass, Jeff.  
Jeff the Killer: You wanna go to sleep too? Fine by me...  
Jade: The only one who will be sleeping after this fight is you, Jeff!

Jade: How many people have you murdered?  
Jeff the Killer: Gee, I actually lost count.  
Jade: I will make sure you never hurt anyone again.

Jeff the Killer: Robotic arms? What happened to your old ones?  
Jax: A guy named Ermac ripped my motherfuckin' arms off!  
Jeff the Killer: Good to know, I'll just cut your head off...

Jax: Your nothin' special, kid. Just another cold blooded murderer...  
Jeff the Killer: Oh boo woo... Let me play the worlds smallest violin.  
Jax: And the first thing I'm gonna do is bust your jaw to shut you up!

Jeff the Killer: A fellow psychopath...  
Joker: Indeed! They don't make maniacs like they used to...  
Jeff the Killer: Hehe... Couldn't agree more.

Joker: Oh, looks like I have a fanboy!  
Jeff the Killer: I'm NOT a fan!  
Joker: White face, smile... You look like a fanboy to me!

Jeff the Killer: Laugh and the world laughs with you...  
Joker: Hehehehehe! And weep...  
Jeff the Killer: The world still laughs! Hahahaha!

Jeff the Killer: Your movies put me to sleep, Cage.  
Johnny Cage: Isn't that your whole thing?  
Jeff the Killer: It's to put OTHERS to sleep! Not me!

Johnny Cage: Oh look, it's Lord Voldemort!  
Jeff the Killer: I'll cut off your nose and make you EAT IT for that, Cage!  
Johnny Cage: Totally worth it!

Jeff the Killer: Your wife and daughter and very pretty...  
Johnny Cage: Stay the hell away from them or I'll make your face look like your ass! And your ass look like your face!  
Jeff the Killer: Did I touch a nerve? Hehehehe...

Johnny Cage: Caspar the unfriendly ghost!  
Jeff the Killer: I'm far worse then a ghost, Cage...  
Johnny Cage: Your right! Your emo!

Johnny Cage: Nearest Hot Topic is that way.  
Jeff the Killer: Do you think it's a good idea to mock a dangerous man?  
Johnny Cage: Meh, I fought worse.

Jeff the Killer: Hey, another burn victim.  
Kabal: Don't compare me to you, freak.  
Jeff the Killer: Then let's see if you can outrun the reaper.

Kabal: I'll gut ya before you can blink!  
Jeff the Killer: Weren't you killed by an old lady?  
Kabal: She wasn't an average old lady, psycho!

Jeff the Killer: I like your robotic eye...  
Kano: It's not for sale, Mate.  
Jeff the Killer: I wasn't asking, buddy.

Kano: The Black Dragon would love to hire a professional killer like you, Mate!  
Jeff the Killer: I am not some assassin who can be bought!  
Kano: Guess that's a no, then…!?

Jeff the Killer: Where's your knight in shining armor, Princess?  
Kitana: I don't need one to kill you, Jeff.  
Jeff the Killer: I want to hear you scream, Princess.

Kitana: Jeff the Killer, what a displeasure to see you.  
Jeff the Killer: Please, Princess... Your hurting my feelings.  
Kitana: Your feelings aren't the only thing I'm going to harm.

Kitana: Just like Mileena with that awful smile...  
Jeff the Killer: I can give you the same smile, if you want.  
Kitana: I will make you smile so big, your head will fall off!

Jeff the Killer: What do you want, goblin?  
Kollector: I hear how objects owned by serial killers are worth a lot of money. I would like your knife.  
Jeff the Killer: Sure, I can give you my knife. Right into your chest.

Kollector: Jeff the Killer... You have taken many lives.  
Jeff the Killer: And what about it?  
Kollector: I shall steal your life.

Jeff the Killer: Outta the way, Kotal. I wanna take a personal field trip around Outworld...  
Kotal Kahn: So you can spread death and destruction among my people?  
Jeff the Killer: Hahaha! Of course! And when I'm done with them, your next.

Kotal Kahn: You remind me of Mileena.  
Jeff the Killer: Really, now? In what way?  
Kotal Kahn: Your horrid faces and your homicidal tendencies.

Jeff the Killer: Huh, a bladed hat.  
Kung Lao: You like it?  
Jeff the Killer: Yeah, and after I kill you I promise to keep it's thirst for blood quenched.

Jeff the Killer: Number two…  
Kung Lao: I will not fall before you.  
Jeff the Killer: No, you'll be horrifically killed, then fall.

Kung Lao: A simple butchers knife? This will be too easy.  
Jeff the Killer: You won't be saying that when I cut out your tongue.  
Kung Lao: Very well, then. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Jeff the Killer: You know... I used to have a little brother named Liu once...  
Liu Kang: I used to have a little brother as well...  
Jeff the Killer: Well, aren't we a pair?

Liu Kang: My fire will be unleashed, Jeff.  
Jeff the Killer: I'm used to a little heat...  
Liu Kang: We shall see.

Jeff the Killer: What the hell is wrong with your head?  
The Mask: I don't know? What's wrong with your face?  
Jeff the Killer: I gave myself a permanent smile, so I could smile forever.

The Mask: Getting revenge on your bullies, I like that.  
Jeff the Killer: I can do so much more if I had that fancy mask if yours.  
The Mask: Hahahaha! In your dreams, Caspar!

Jeff the Killer: I heard you were killed when the bug lady Frenched you.  
Mileena: I have more bodies to use in the flesh pits.  
Jeff the Killer: Let's see if we can use all those extra bodies up, then.

Mileena: Are you part Tarkatan?  
Jeff the Killer: Nope. Just devilishly handsome.  
Mileena: Good, then I will have no problem eating you.

Jeff the Killer: I thought you were dead.  
Noob Saibot: I am dead, Jeff the Killer.  
Jeff the Killer: And I thought at man in the suit was hard to kill...

Noob Saibot: Do not get in my way.  
Jeff the Killer: Or what, Shadow Man?  
Noob Saibot: You'll suffer just like your little brother...

Jeff the Killer: Do you know the kidney-eater?  
Noob Saibot: The what?  
Jeff the Killer: *Sigh* Nevermind...

Noob Saibot: A lunatic trying to play the boogeyman...  
Jeff the Killer: I'm WORSE THEN THE BOOGEYMAN!  
Noob Saibot: You are certainly right about that...

Jeff the Killer: I wanna see what you look like under that mask.  
Nemesis: If anyone but me tries to remove it, it will explode.  
Jeff the Killer: Then how about I hang you up-side down and skin the whole suit off you like a deer?

Nemesis: The famous Jeff the Killer... I can use a man like you.  
Jeff the Killer: I may kill people, but I'm not mentally fucked to the point where I impregnate a girl with her own brothers seed.  
Nemesis: Such a pitty, you would've made a wonderful henchman.

Jeff the Killer: What do you want, Nightwolf?  
Nightwolf: You disturb the Great Spirit.  
Jeff the Killer: Yeah, I know. I am REALLY disturbing.

Nightwolf: Such an angry and corrupt soul.  
Jeff the Killer: And what do you know about it?  
Nightwolf: I was once the same way. Before I was granted the title of Nightwolf

Jeff the Killer: So, if I cut off your skin and wear it, will I be the next Nightwolf?  
Nightwolf: The title of Nightwolf is not a Skin Walker.  
Jeff the Killer: Then how did you know it if you haven't even tried?

Jeff the Killer: So your saying there's a whole realm filled with your people?  
Nitara: Yes. The vampire realm.  
Jeff the Killer: A brand new hunting ground.

Nitara: You cannot kill a vampire.  
Jeff the Killer: Believe me, honey. I have THOUSANDS of different methods to try.  
Nitara: Not if I drain you of all your blood first.

Jeff the Killer: Hahaha... I get the feeling you don't like me, Raiden.  
Raiden: I shall avenge the people that fell victim to your sick fantasies.  
Jeff the Killer: You wanna be one of them?

Raiden: Your journey is a noble cause with selfish intentions...  
Jeff the Killer: I'm killing the mother of the DEVIL! How is that selfish?...  
Raiden: So you can continue your slaughter.

Raiden: Your family call for you from the afterlife, Jeff... They say, they forgive you...  
Jeff the Killer: Unless you want that pole rammed up your ass and leave through your mouth... YOU'LL SHUT THE FUCK UP!  
Raiden: I shall reunite you with them.

Jeff the Killer: Go to sleep...  
Scorpion: GET OVER HERE!  
Jeff the Killer: You have one of those too...

Scorpion: One who murders his own kin...  
Jeff the Killer: So what? I don't need them!  
Scorpion: One who kills their own kin are worse then scum...

Jeff the Killer: I heard you were dead.  
Shang Tsung: A sorcerer of my caliber and skill is practically immortal  
Jeff the Killer: Care to test out that theory?

Shang Tsung: Your soul is tainted with hate and evil.  
Jeff the Killer: Guess you don't want it anymore?  
Shang Tsung: No. Evil usually adds a little much needed spice and flavor to a soul.

Jeff the Killer: So, your the famous Shao Kahn...  
Shao Kahn: What do you have to offer?  
Jeff the Killer: The honor of being killed by the greatest murderer in all of Earthrealm.

Jeff the Killer: Hey, why not teach me some of that fancy magic?  
Shao Kahn: You are unworthy to be a student of the great Shao Kahn.  
Jeff the Killer: Then I guess I'll just have to make you spill your guts

Shao Kahn: Who are you?  
Jeff the Killer: I'm Jeffery Woods... Jeff the Killer.  
Shao Kahn: How interesting…

Jeff the Killer: And who are you, four arms?  
Sheeva: Queen Sheeva of the Shokan!  
Jeff the Killer: A Sho-Kan? Don't know what that is, but I'll make it go to sleep.

Sheeva: You will stay OUT of Outworld, psychopath!  
Jeff the Killer: And why would I do that?  
Sheeva: Because if you disobey, I shall rip you limb from limb!

Jeff the Killer: Since your half machine, will you still bleed?  
Sektor: Unfortunately, for you. You will never know.  
Jeff the Killer: I'll know, soon enough.

Sektor: You are a skilled killer. You shall be cyberized and join the Cyber Lin Kuei.  
Jeff the Killer: The only one in charge of me, is me ya fuckin' toaster!  
Sektor: By force then, if that is your choice.

Sindel: Bow down and lick my boot, disfigured Earthrealmer.  
Jeff the Killer: How about I shove my blade up your royal ass?  
Sindel: Disrespectful cur! You shall pay for your insults!

Jeff the Killer: You must go through buckets of hair conditioner.  
Sindel: As an Edenian, I am naturally superior to common Earthrealmers such as yourself.  
Jeff the Killer: Is it flammable?

Jeff the Killer: 1.5 gallons...  
Skarlet: What is that, Jeff?  
Jeff the Killer: The average amount of blood a human has in their body...

Skarlet: You have spilt so much blood, Jeff.  
Jeff the Killer: I take pride in my work.  
Skarlet: And I will soon spill yours...

Jeff the Killer: Hey, I like blood, you like blood... Wanna go out?  
Skarlet: Even I have standards, Jeff.  
Jeff the Killer: Too bad, your loss...

Skarlet: I admired your Earthrealm's murderers. One of is an inspiration of mine.  
Jeff the Killer: Really? Which one?  
Skarlet: The Countess Elizabeth Bathory...

Jeff the Killer: A bunch of clowns with guns can't hold me.  
Sonya Blade: I'm a one-woman-army, taking you in shouldn't be that hard.  
Jeff the Killer: Many tried, and many died, Blondie...

Sonya Blade: You're coming with me, Jeff...  
Jeff the Killer: Not before I gut you, bitch!  
Sonya Blade: You don't have a choice, you bastard!

Sonya Blade: Your under arrest for the 120 victims left in your wake.  
Jeff the Killer: 120 you KNOW about, hahahahahaha!  
Sonya Blade: Say it again, I'll beat you to a pulp.

Spawn: Stay AWAY from the alleyways, you maniac.  
Jeff the Killer: I'll go where ever I want!  
Spawn: Not if I take your legs

Jeff the Killer: What kind of pansy uses guns, with all that power you have?  
Spawn: Trust me, I can kill you just fine WITHOUT any guns. I just don't want to catch your disease.  
Jeff the Killer: Well then come closer, I'll give it to ya!

Jeff the Killer: You know, I had a brother once too...  
Sub-Zero: Yes, and unlike you. I honor his memory.  
Jeff the Killer: How fucking dare you!?

Sub-Zero: I will stop your slaughter, Jeff. Permanently.  
Jeff the Killer: I'll cut you into a hundred pieces before you even know it!  
Sub-Zero: And I will freeze and shatter your bones to stop you forever.

Jeff the Killer: Can you be reprogrammed?  
Terminator: What are your plans?  
Jeff the Killer: I wanna see how many people I can make you kill.

Terminator: Jeffery Allen Woods. You are targeted for Termination.  
Jeff the Killer: Can I ask, why?  
Terminator: You are a threat to Skynet.

Jeff the Killer: Jeez, and I thought I was deranged.  
Trevor Philips: I'm not deranged! I just take tons of speed! Keeps me in great shape!  
Jeff the Killer: What kind of shape?

Trevor Philips: Fuck you, ya pastey asshole! I'll go to sleep when I want to!  
Jeff the Killer: First I'll put you to sleep, and then tear down your precious Trevor Philips Industries.  
Trevor Philips: Nobody FUCKS with Trevor Philips Industries!

Mirror Intros:

Jeff the Killer: Man, I must have REALLY lost my mind!  
Jeff the Killer: And what's so bad about two Jeff's? Double the fun!  
Jeff the Killer: Hahahahaha! Yeah! Your right!

Jeff the Killer: Are you my Tulpa?  
Jeff the Killer: Yes, and I'm here to replace you, Jeff.  
Jeff the Killer: Not if I kill you!

Jeff the Killer: Who the hell are you?  
Jeff the Killer: I'm Jeffery H. Keaton.  
Jeff the Killer: Are you from an alternate universe or something?

Fatality 1 (Blood Eagle/Heart Breaker)- Jeff pulls out two butchers knives as he swings both blades on the upper and lower halves of his opponents torso before suddenly leaping up in the air and swings his foot down, creating a vertical cut down the opponents chest. Jeff puts his knives away and walks up to the opponent, sticking his hands into the long vertical torso wound and tearing it open, revealing his opponents organs as they continue to move and function. Jeff curls one of his hands into fists and pulls it back before thrusting it forward and punching them right in the heart, splattering the organ as the opponent coughs up blood before falling back, dead.

Fatality 2 (Go to Sleep): Jeff walks up to his opponent as he slashes at their legs, making them fall on their knees. Jeff gently places his hands on the sides of his opponents head, before violently jamming his thumbs into his opponents eyes before quickly pulling his hands away and pulling out his knife. Swinging his knife at his opponents mouth, creating the same bloody smile Jeff has as Jeff rams his butchers knife into his opponents forehead. Jeff giggles as he grabs his opponents head before ripping it off. Laughing as he presents the head to the screen, all the while laughing uncontrollably.

Brutality 1 (Stripped naked): Jeff jumps in with a series of quick and deadly slashes before he quickly places his hands on his opponents chest and rips their skin off and tosses it to the floor. The opponent screams as their skinless body falls to the floor. Jeff stands there giggling as he gestures a knife in front of him.

Brutality 2 (Cut above the rest): Jeff dashes forward and cuts his opponent in half down the middle. The opponent then splits in half as Jeff stands there giggling as he gestures a knife in front of him.

Brutality 3 (STOP!... Hammer time!): Jeff pulls out a hammer and bashes it against his opponents head, forcing them to their knees. He keeps swinging his hammer on his opponents head before destroying the upper half of their head and leaving his hammer sticking out of the pulverized skull. Jeff stands there giggling as he gestures a knife in front of him.

Brutality 4 (Gorehound): Jeff charges in and swings his knives in front of him as fast as he can as his opponent is sliced into a dozen pieces. Before Jeff stops and stands there giggling as he gestures a knife in front of him.

Brutality 5 (Smile forever): Jeff grabs his opponent and brings them close to him as he pulls out his knife and stabs them in the mouth over and over, before swinging it and stepping back. The top of the opponents head falls off as they fall to the ground dead.

Brutality Quotes:  
-"Go to sleep"  
-"What a disappointment..."  
-"I love to hear you scream!"  
-"You should smile more!"

Ending: I did it, I protected the main timeline and murdered the Titan of time. And as a reward, I got the hourglass. Hehehe, I couldn't believe all the power I had now... With the hourglass, I had endless power and endless sheep to slaughter... I used my new power to go throughout all the realms and free all of those from the horrible burden that is life. But, I discovered that I still wasn't the apex predator, there were... OTHER gods out there. Gods who were bigger and badder then Kronika who controlled the fates of all the realms. I knew who needed to die now, but... I couldn't do it all alone. So, I brought back my family, my mom, dad, and little brother Liu... I resurrected them with MY image and MY mindset with incredible powers... They were my assassins, my family. They accompanied me as we started to butcher the gods who played with fate like children playing with toys. I am Jeff the God Killer, and I will cleanse creation off all these imperfections, and make them all GO... TO... SLEEP... Hehehehe, Hahahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	3. Trevor Philips

Full Name: Trevor Earl Philips

Franchise: Grand Theft Auto Series

Voice: Steven Ogg

Bio: Trevor Philips was born and raised in Canada and has moved around the world quite a bit, and even had multiple fathers and other caretakers as well. Trevor has always had anger management issues since he was a young boy, due to his rough home life and abusive string of fathers he developed several psychopathic tendencies such as killing animals and drifters. After a series of events occurred throughout the years such as dropping out of school and being discharged from the Royal Canadian Air Force after just one week, he would indulge in a life of crime. He would soon befriend Michael Townley and Brad Snider as all three would pull a large heist that would cost the life of Brad and Michael. Although Michael would secretly fake his death and take all the money from the heist, leaving with his family and changing his last name as they moved to San Andreas. 9 years would pass as Trevor would live in a rural town of Sandy Shores, San Andreas. Trevor would get by with dealing drugs and committing other crimes and making enough money to get by. Although he would eventually find out that his friend who he thought to be dead Michael Townley faked his death and moved to San Andreas. Trevor would eventually hunt down his old friend as the two plus a new partner in crime named Franklin Clinton would commit several big heists with one another, becoming infamous criminals. But after getting together after a large heist at the Union Suppository, the three would tie up all loose ends and go their separate ways. Only getting together a few other times to commit a few other heists. Years later, Trevor was still unfulfilled, even with his "Big Score" at the Union Suppository he felt empty, angry, and depressed. Eventually, he would hear about some sort of big event going on that involved talks about other dimensions, magic, and some of the greatest fighters from his world and others. He heard about the titan of time Kronika, and how she was going to rewrite the timeline and change everything. This caught Trevor's interest, he saw a new big score in front of him... He didn't know much about what was going on, and didn't care about the two sides fighting everything out. All he wanted was to defeat Kronika and see what kind of reward or "Big Score" he will revive.

Variations: Crime Lord, Anarchist, Gangster

Johnny Cage Announcer Voice: Why weren't you drowned at birth!?, Fruitcake, Crackhead, Dirty Bastard, Do you EVER shower?, Nuttier then Squirrel shit!

Weapons: Crow Bar, AK-47, Baseball Bat, Sniper Rifle

Intro 1(Butt-Love): The camera pans over to Trevor as he's having anal sex with some washed up dirty woman. Trevor moans and finishes before stepping back and pulling his pants back up, the woman groans as she stumbles away and Trevor walks up to his opponent and speaks first as he points his finger at them. Trevor's opponent speaks as he steps back and spreads out his arms, nodding and speaking before getting ready for battle.

Intro 2 (Just Business): Trevor walks into frame as he cleans blood off of a crow bar with a rag and talks on his phone. As he speaks he says "Yeah... and what do they look like? Yeah, yeah, whatever...". Trevor stops and looks up at his opponent as he says "I'll call ya back." before pocketing the phone and gripping the crow bar in his hands as he speaks to his opponent. The opponent speaks as Trevor tilts his head and pats his hand with the crow bar as he responds. Trevor then places the crow bar aside and gets ready for the fight.

Intro 3 (Assisstant): Ron Jakowski walks in and struggles with placing a rocket in an RPG and successfully places it in just in time as Trevor walks by and takes the weapon from his assistant. Trevor's opponent speaks before Trevor speaks and aims the RPG at them. The opponent has the last word as the two get ready for battle.

Intro 4 (Burying Evidence): Trevor walks as he has a shovel slung over his shoulder with one hand and pulling a human sized garbage bag behind him. He walks until he notices his opponent and drops the bag. The opponent speaks as Trevor replies and waves his shovel at them. His opponent has the final word as Trevor tosses the shovel aside.

Outro 1 (Molotov Maniac): Trevor turns around and walks away as he holds up a liquor bottle with a rag stuffed into it. He lights it on fire and turns it into a Molotov cocktail as he tosses it behind him where the defeated opponent lay where an explosion of fire erupts.

Outro 2 (Crazed Criminal): Trevor pulls out a AK-47 as he unloads and drops the empty clip and puts in a new one as he starts firing it into the air and laughs like a maniac.

Outro 3 (Take off): A helicopter lowers down with a latter hanging out of the side. Trevor grabs onto the helicopter as it flies into the air.

Outro 4 (Completely Batty): Trevor pulls out a baseball bat and starts swinging it before hitting the ground with it. Splintering the bat into a hundred pieces.

Fatal Blow: Trevor charges at his opponent with an AK-47 as he unloads an entire clip into them. When he get's close enough to them he quickly grabs the barrel of the gun and starts swinging it around like a bat several times at the opponent, shattering their skull and jaw. Trevor tosses the gun aside as he suddenly charges forward at the opponent and choke slams them to the ground before viciously stomping on their head over and over. Shattering their skull before Trevor turns around and walks away saying the words "FUCK YOU THEN!".

Trevor Philips DLC Costumes:  
-Original  
-Pig Mask (Boiler suit & Pig mask)  
-Chimp Mask (Boiler suit & Chimp mask)  
-Pink Dress (Pink dress)  
-Breaking Bad (Green shirt, stained underwear, glasses, full head of hair)  
-Officer Trevor (Police uniform, mustache)

Character Dialogues:

(Note: Dialogues will include all confirmed, suspected, rumored, and (personal DLC characters). Characters are Sindel, Ash Williams, Nightwolf, Alucard, The Mask, Jeff the Killer, Nemesis, Nitara, Havik, Shang Tsung, Fujin, Joker, Terminator, Spawn, Sheeva, Sektor, Cyrax, Mileena, and Shinnok.)

Trevor Philips: I'm tellin' ya! If Hellsing wants guns, Trevor Philips Industries is the way to go!  
Alucard: Sorry, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing doesn't deal with lunatics.  
Trevor Philips: Isn't she the same bitch that hired a group of mercenaries to fight for her?

Alucard: Who are you?  
Trevor Philips: I'm your fucking NIGHTMARE!  
Alucard: Hmm, show me what you can do.

Trevor Philips: That Book of the Dead can resurrect people, right?  
Ash Williams: That damned book is WAY too dangerous!  
Trevor Philips: Fuck you! I can use it to bring back Brad!

Ash Williams: See this? This is my BOOM STICK!  
Trevor Philips: Try machine guns, you neanderthal fuck!  
Ash Williams: All I need is my boomstick to take YOU down.

Trevor Philips: So, you eat people?  
Baraka: Tarkatans are apex predators in Outworld!  
Trevor Philips: Well get ready for a NEW apex predator, ya ugly son of a bitch!

Baraka: I shall feed on your entrails.  
Trevor Philips: Oh, then you and that fat fucking reptilian Mickey will get along nicely.  
Baraka: Is he Tarkatan as well?

Trevor Philips: Oh, you must be that stripper I ordered!  
Cassie Cage: Ew! Piss off, Creep!  
Trevor Philips: Ohh! You got fire! I like that!

Cassie Cage: I'm takin' you in, Philips.  
Trevor Philips: Under what charge?  
Cassie Cage: If I read the list we'd be here all day.

Trevor Philips: So your supposed to be a god, huh?  
Cetrion: The embodiment of virtue. And I am here to stop your sinful ways.  
Trevor Philips: Then what are we waiting for!? Let's PARTY!

Trevor Philips: Get the FUCK outta my way, lady!  
Cetrion: I'm afraid I can't, Mister Philips.  
Trevor Philips: Then get ready to join Devin Weston!

Cetrion: You shall be a footnote in history...  
Trevor Philips: After I die, EVERYONE will know the name TREVOR MOTHERFUCKIN' PHILIPS!  
Cetrion: Tenacious, but foolish...

Trevor Philips: What the fuck are you? Some kinda windup toy?  
Cyrax: A defector of the Cyber Lin Kuei's cyber invective.  
Trevor Philips: Defective? Well I got a cure for that!

Cyrax: Do you fight for Earthrealm, or Kronika?  
Trevor Philips: I fight for myself ya goddamned air conditioner!  
Cyrax: Just like Kano and Erron Black. Noted.

Trevor Philips: Ya know, I met a lot a nasty women. But you take the cake.  
D'Vorah: Why not come a little closer and find out for yourself?  
Trevor Philips: So you could face fuck me?! No thank you!

D'Vorah: You Earthrealmers are always so confident.  
Trevor Philips: Yeah? Well, I'm no regular FUCKIN' Earthrealmer!  
D'Vorah: Clearly...

D'vorah: This one, greets you.  
Trevor Philips: And this one, is gonna shove a grenade up your ass!  
D'vorah: A prime example of why insectoids are superior to humanoids.

Trevor Philips: C'mon cowboy... Drop your pants and... lets fuck...  
Erron Black: WHAT? Are you trying to be funny?  
Trevor Philips: GET THEM OFF!

Erron Black: I heard about your crime spree in San Andreas.  
Trevor Philips: Impressed, cowboy?  
Erron Black: Very.

Trevor Philips: Do you still have a vagina?  
Frost: What kind of creepy, perverted, bastard would ask something like that!?  
Trevor Philips: I asked a FUCKING QUESTION... Now ANSWER ME!

Frost: Once cyberized, you will serve the Lin Kuei.  
Trevor Philips: Service? Alright fine, but I ain't fucking any dudes!  
Frost: That's not what I-... Ugh! Nevermind...

Trevor Philips: Who the fuck are you?  
Fujin: Fujin! The God of Wind...  
Trevor Philips: Blow me!

Fujin: You are an Earthrealmer, why value money over your own realm?  
Trevor Philips: The ONLY thing that matters in this fucking world... IS MONEY!  
Fujin: I shall cleanse you from your sin of avarice.

Trevor Philips: Franklin? Is that you? Jeez man, you've really been juicing.  
Geras: I am NOT Franklin Clinton.  
Trevor Philips: Either way, your getting curb stomped!

Geras: Join Kronika's crusade... And she shall greatly reward you...  
Trevor Philips: If I get a reward, I'm gonna fuckin' earn it and not play bellboy!  
Geras: Noble, but foolish.

Trevor Philips: What the fuck!? Halloween is not in months, fucko!  
Havik: This is not a costume, it is your doom!  
Trevor Philips: Wanna fight Skeletor? Fine then!

Havik: Your mind is truly chaotic...  
Trevor Philips: Tell me something I don't know!  
Havik: Your going to die today.

Trevor Philips: Can't escape daddy's shadow, can ya?  
Jacqui Briggs: Believe me, I'm the newer and improved model!  
Trevor Philips: And look at all the FUCKS I give!

Jacqui Briggs: So your basically a American White Trash version of Kano.  
Trevor Philips: I'm so much more then that... Why not come closer and find out?  
Jacqui Briggs: Oh, I'll come closer. And knock your rotten teeth out!

Trevor Philips: Shouldn't you be in a strip club?  
Jade: Shouldn't you be rotting in some unmarked grave?  
Trevor Philips: Oh, your going down for that one!

Jade: And I thought Kano was nothing but a dog...  
Trevor Philips: Believe me, honey... I'm a whole new breed of horn dog!  
Jade: A dog who will soon become neutered.

Trevor Philips: Yo! My N-Word!  
Jax: Bitch! What the fuck did you just say to me!?  
Trevor Philips: Woah, woah, calm down there, Home Boy.

Jax: Your little crime spree ends here, Trevor...  
Trevor Philips: Ugh come fucking on! I did the government's dirty work! I should be off the fucking hook!  
Jax: You dealt with corrupt branches of the government. Not Special Forces!

Trevor Philips: Shit, I fucking hate clowns!  
Joker: Are you sure I can't change your mind, kiddo?  
Trevor Philips: Yeah, the first thing you can do is fucking drop dead!

Joker: Oh, my, my, my... Someone's gonna owe a fortune to the swear jar.  
Trevor Philips: FUCK THE FUCKING SWEAR JAR YOU COCKSUCKING FUCKFACE JIZZ WAGON!  
Joker: You never got much love as a child, have you?

Trevor Philips: I knew a slimy fuck who was just like you. Guy named Devin Weston  
Johnny Cage: Really? And what happened to him?  
Trevor Philips: Locked him in the trunk of a car and pushed it off of a cliff and into the ocean.

Johnny Cage: Hey, bud! There's a new invention called soap. Have ya heard of it?  
Trevor Philips: BO isn't what you should be worried about, sugertits!  
Johnny Cage: Seriously, do you sleep in a dumpster?

Trevor Philips: Do you take drugs like the other celebrities?  
Johnny Cage: Never even touched that crap.  
Trevor Philips: I'd recommend it. I'm taking speed and BAM! Best shape of my life!

Trevor Philips: Fuck you, ya pastey asshole! I'll go to sleep when I want to!  
Jeff the Killer: First I'll put you to sleep, and then tear down your precious Trevor Philips Industries.  
Trevor Philips: Nobody FUCKS with Trevor Philips Industries!

Jeff the Killer: Jeez, and I thought I was deranged.  
Trevor Philips: I'm not deranged! I just take tons of speed! Keeps me in great shape!  
Jeff the Killer: What kind of shape?

Trevor Philips: The Black Dragon is out of business! Your working for Trevor Philips Industries now!  
Kabal: Suck it, you crazy bastard!  
Trevor Philips: You know, I think that's exactly what you want me to do.

Kabal: I heard you and your pals did some pretty crazy heists.  
Trevor Philips: Yup! Even stole from the Union Depository!  
Kabal: ... Your messing with me, right? A crazy bastard like you!?

Trevor Philips: Speedy Gonzales!  
Kabal: What was that!?  
Trevor Philips: No time to argue amigo! It's time to fight ARIBA ARIBA ARIBA!

Trevor Philips: The Black Dragon is dead! And it's gonna be replaced by Trevor Philips Industries!  
Kano: One crazy bloke verses a whole crime syndicate!? Your crazier then I thought!  
Trevor Philips: I'M MOTHERFUCKING TREVOR MOTHERFUCKING PHILIPS YOU ASSUIE CUNT!

Kano: Quit pissing everywhere, ya bloke  
Trevor Philips: And. WHY. NOT?  
Kano: Cuz it's MY territory

Trevor Philips: Well, hello there princess!  
Kitana: Leave my presence, filthy Earthrealmer.  
Trevor Philips: Oh so your one of THOSE GIRLS! Alright! Let's fucking party!

Kitana: For the last time, Outworld is NOT interested in dealing with Trevor Philips Industries  
Trevor Philips: Aww! Come on baby! If ya make the deal, I'll even let you have a little bit of this!  
Kitana: And I thought Kano was a pig.

Trevor Philips: Where the FUCK is my statue of Impotent Rage!?  
Kollector: It has been added to my collection.  
Trevor Philips: You fucking scum-sucking MOTHERFUCKER!

Kollector: I have an interest in dealing with Trevor Philips Industries.  
Trevor Philips: I heard about how you stole all the money from your last employer, you fucking little parasite!  
Kollector: What can I say? As you Earthrealmers say... 'Habits die hard'.

Trevor Philips:Emperor of Outworld, huh? How's that working out?  
Kotal Kahn: I am no longer Kahn. That honor is now Kitana.  
Trevor Philips: Hahaha! You got dethroned by a woman!? What a pussy!

Kotal Kahn: You shall stay out of Outworld, Philips.  
Trevor Philips: I gotta go where buissness takes me!  
Kotal Kahn: You stay out of Outworld, or you die!

Trevor Philips: A Shaolin monk, huh?  
Kung Lao: The best of the best!  
Trevor Philips: I heard you got your ass kicked on day two the first tournament.

Kung Lao: Try meditation. It can center yourself.  
Trevor Philips: I'm centered! Can't you see how FUCKING CENTERED I AM!?  
Kung Lao: Clearly...

Trevor Philips: So your the 'Chosen One', huh?  
Liu Kang: The one and only.  
Trevor Philips: Well then BEAT IT! There's a NEW chosen one.

Liu Kang: Your chi is out of balance.  
Trevor Philips: I don't need 'chi' to put you down! Just guns!  
Liu Kang: The average American.

Trevor Philips: Hey, I want small chicken noodles, Kung Pao chicken, and-  
Liu Kang: Wait, wait... Do you think I work at a Chinese restaurant?  
Trevor Philips: Hey, I didn't finish my order yet! So shut the fuck up!

Trevor Philips: Fuck you! Go back to your stupid country and learn some fucking English!  
Liu Kang: What is wrong with you?  
Trevor Philips: EVERYTHING!

Trevor Philips: Heard you ran down a guy with a car who owed you 60 dollars.  
The Mask: Yup. The jackass wouldn't pay me back.  
Trevor Philips: I think we'll get along just fine.

The Mask: Hey, I heard you killed of a gang called 'The Lost' all by yourself.  
Trevor Philips: And I heard how you killed off a gang called 'The Butchers' by yourself!  
The Mask: Let's see which one of us is more efficient at killing.

Trevor Philips: Fuck! I see why you wear the mask now!  
Mileena: How dare you!? I am royalty!  
Trevor Philips: How dare I!? Try and invest in dental reconstruction surgery!

Mileena: Get away from me, human pig.  
Trevor Philips: Hey, I'm not a fan of you either. I feel sorry for the next guy you give a BJ to.  
Mileena: I will enjoy killing you.

Trevor Philips: Why don't you just cut your wrists and jump off a bridge, asshole?  
Noob Saibot: I cannot die, Trevor...  
Trevor Philips: ... At least PRETEND to give a shit about something.

Noob Saibot: You have left many victims in your way, Trevor...  
Trevor Philips: Well, they got what they got coming to them!  
Noob Saibot: And you will get what's coming to you.

Trevor Philips: You sick fuck!  
Nemesis: Oh please, we both commit terrible crimes.  
Trevor Philips: Yeah, but I do it to get the big score! YOU did it to get your sick kicks!

Nemesis: Philips... I can use a man like you...  
Trevor Philips: To commit terrible crimes with no score? Fuck off, asshole!  
Nemesis: Ungrateful little prick!

Trevor Philips: What do you want, red feather?  
Nightwolf: To put you down you racially insensitive criminal...  
Trevor Philips: Bring it on, asshole!

Nightwolf: You plan to defile Matoka lands?  
Trevor Philips: Buissness before tradition, pal.  
Nightwolf: NOTHING comes before tradition...

Trevor Philips: You can suck me off any time, babe...  
Nitara: I'd rather suck your blood...  
Trevor Philips:... Sure ya don't wanna suck my dick?

Nitara: You promised you'd bring me the Datusha.  
Trevor Philips: It's gonna take time, Van Halen.  
Nitara: Consider my contract with Trevor Philips Industries terminated.

Trevor Philips: Get the FUCK outta my way, Raiden!  
Raiden: You shall not pass, Trevor.  
Trevor Philips: Your not gonna do SHIT, asshole!

Raiden: Absolutely depraved and psychopathic.  
Trevor Philips: Those are my best qualities!  
Raiden: I must stop you.

Raiden: Fight for Earthrealm. It is your home as well.  
Trevor Philips: Business before anything else, Raiden!  
Raiden: Then you must be stopped.

Trevor Philips: The fuck is the Shirai Ryu?  
Scorpion: A clan of the worlds deadliest assassins who fight for Earthrealm!  
Trevor Philips: Sounds like Merryweather if ya ask me!

Scorpion: You play with fire...  
Trevor Philips: You think that's a line I'm afraid to cross!?  
Scorpion: Soon enough, you will get burned.

Trevor Philips: What the fuck!? Your breaking the contract with Trevor Philips Industries!?  
Shang Tsung: I'm afraid, the Black Dragon has much more to offer.  
Trevor Philips: I'm gonna put you in the ground for that!

Shang Tsung: I would like to purchase your soul...  
Trevor Philips: My soul ain't for sale, pal.  
Shang Tsung: You are a businessman, are you not?

Trevor Philips: All those medieval weapons, what good will that do?  
Shao Kahn: What do you suggest, Earthrealmer?  
Trevor Philips: Let's talk business...

Trevor Philips: I'm stopping you from fucking up the timeline!  
Shao Kahn: I thought all your kind cared about was profit.  
Trevor Philips: And Kronika's going to fuck EVERYONE! I know a backstabber when I see one.

Shao Kahn: Stay out of my way, worm...  
Trevor Philips: 'Fraid I can't do that, ya fucking wannabe ruler.  
Shao Kahn: You will die, little man.

Trevor Philips: Four arms, huh?  
Sheeva: All Shokan possess four arms and superior strength!  
Trevor Philips: But are they bullet proof?

Sheeva: The Shokan will never deal with Earthrealm crime syndicates again!  
Trevor Philips: Your gonna fucking bleed for not dealing with Trevor Philips Indurstries!  
Sheeva: Then let us fight!

Trevor Philips: Part man, part machine?  
Sektor: Making the perfect assassin!  
Trevor Philips: Then call me 'Chop Shop Trevor' cuz I'm about to disassemble your metal ass!

Sektor: Out of my way, psychopath!  
Trevor Philips: It's not technically murder if I kill a robot, huh?  
Sektor: You won't even get the chance to try!

Trevor Philips: So your Satan?  
Shinnok: If you are referring to the last ruler of the Netherrealm, then no.  
Trevor Philips: Either way, I'm gonna put you in the ground!

Shinnok: Trevor Earl Philips.  
Trevor Philips: Outta my way, old man!  
Shinnok: I am an Elder God, pathetic mortal.

Sindel: Kiss my ring, dirty little Earthrealmer.  
Trevor Philips: I'm willin' to kiss a lot more, if ya catch my drift.  
Sindel: Perverted little man! I shall have your head!

Trevor Philips: Oh... Well, hello there...  
Sindel: What do you want you dirty little Earthrealmer?  
Trevor Philips: To kidnap ya and make you my wife!

Trevor Philips: Your bleeding me dry, honey.  
Skarlet: I thought Trevor Philip Industries could satisfy my needs.  
Trevor Philips: I thought you meant OTHER NEEDS!

Skarlet: You shall not stand in the way.  
Trevor Philips: And what if I fuckin' do!?  
Skarlet: I will drain you of all your blood.

Trevor Philips: Ya heard of blood banks on Earthrealm, right?  
Skarlet: Yes, I have... They... Interest me...  
Trevor Philips: I can get ya in... But only for a 50% cut!

Trevor Philips: What's with the costume? You from some secret agent convention?  
Sonya Blade: Oh no. It's about as real as the chances of a pair of handcuff being slapped on you are.  
Trevor Philips: Oh fuck ya! Gonna kill another government puppet!

Sonya Blade: Your under arrest, Philips.  
Trevor Philips: Gonna have to be more specific sugartits.  
Sonya Blade: Robbery, drug dealing, arms dealing, grand theft auto, should I go on?

Sonya Blade: Your not going anywhere, Trevor.  
Trevor Philips: Oh yeah, and who the fuck is gonna stop me?  
Sonya Blade: Your looking at her, asswipe.

Spawn: Another criminal piece of scum...  
Trevor Philips: Weren't you an assassin ya fuckin' hypocrite?  
Spawn: A long time ago. Now I'm something much more productive to society...

Trevor Philips: Hey! Doing what I do is a FUCKING WAY OF LIFE!  
Spawn: Well then, I suppose I will have to end your life...  
Trevor Philips: Bring it on, asshole! I'll put ya in the ground AGAIN!

Trevor Philips: So, ya can control ice, huh?  
Sub-Zero: And many more deadly talents.  
Trevor Philips: Will it protect ya from a bullet in your skull?

Sub-Zero: You are a psychotic and unstable man who must be stopped.  
Trevor Philips: That's fucking right! And what the fuck are you gonna do about it!?  
Sub-Zero: Freeze you solid, and shatter you.

Trevor Philips: What the fuck is your problem?  
Terminator: You are scheduled for termination.  
Trevor Philips: Well, it's not the first time someone tried to have me put down.

Terminator: I will need your pants, your shoes, and your shirt.  
Trevor Philips: Fuck you, motherfucker!  
Terminator: chill out, dickwad.

Mirror Intros:

Trevor Philips: Who the fuck are you!?  
Trevor Philips: I'm Trevor MOTHERFUCKIN' E. MOTHERFUCKIN' Philips!  
Trevor Philips: There's only ONE Trevor, asshole!

Trevor Philips: There's two of me?  
Trevor Philips: That means more competition between gangs...  
Trevor Philips: That so, sugartits?

Fatality 1 (Skeet Shooting)- Trevor pulls out a crow bar as he viciously strikes at his opponents legs. Severing them with bone fragments sticking out and blood everywhere as the opponent falls to the stubs of their knees. Trevor drops the crow bar as he then takes out a baseball bat and swings upwards, knocking the opponents head off of their body and sending it high up into the air. As Trevor drops the baseball bat and quickly pulls out his AK-47 and shoots the flying head to pieces.

Fatality 2 (Vehicular Manslaughter)- Trevor laughs evilly as a tow-truck backs into the battle area. Trevor walks over and grabs the hook on the back of the truck and walks back to the opponent as he stabs the hook through the bottom of the opponents jaw and out of their mouth as Trevor walks back over to the truck, gets in, and starts it up as he hits the gas peddle. The wheels on the end of the truck move so fast that it kicks up hundreds of pebbles and rocks that propel towards the opponent and cuts right through them as the truck finally starts moving at top speeds, dragging along the opponent. The opponent is torn to shreds by being dragged against the road until the vehicle comes to a violent and sudden stop. Making the opponent fly forward towards the crane as their head explodes from the impact.

Brutality 1 (I got a special place for this bat): Trevor charges forward with a baseball bat and bashes the opponents head several times before bashing their head into pieces. As he then flips the bat up side down and slams it down, sticking the upper half of the bat down the exposed neckhole of the opponent. Trevor looks around frantically and gestures his hands in a challenging motions.

Brutality 2 (Scatter brains): Trevor pulls out his AK-47 and shoots his opponent multiple times in the head, blowing their brains out as the opponent stands there for a moment before dropping dead. Trevor looks around frantically and gestures his hands in a challenging motions.

Brutality 3 (Right through the heart! And your too late!): Trevor pulls out his high-powered sniper rifle before shooting his opponent several times before shooting their legs off and then blowing a hole through their chest. The opponent falls forward dead as Trevor looks around frantically and gestures his hands in a challenging motions.

Brutality 4 (Say AAHHHH!): Trevor charges into his opponent and knocks them on their back. Trevor gets on top of them with a crow bar held over his head as he bashes it into the skull of his opponent before pulling it up and skewering the end of it through the opponents mouth and out the back of their head. Trevor gets off of them as he looks around frantically and gestures his hands in a challenging motions.

Brutality 5 (Curb stomped): Trevor charges at his opponent and throat slams him to the ground before stomping on their head over and over, before splattering to pieces. looks around frantically and gestures his hands in a challenging motions.

Brutality Quotes:  
-"My daddy was not very nice!"  
-"OHHH! THAT FEELS BETTER!"  
-"I need to meditate! Or masturbate!"  
-"Thank FUCK I'm high as a kite!"  
-"Where's Jam? I need him!"

Ending- Well, gotta say out of all of my heists, this is the strangest fuckin' adventure I was ever on in my life! I wondered what I would get for saving the universe, and here is fuckin' is! The Hourglass! I can control fucking time itself! I'm a fucking GOD! I looked in the glass, and saw all the possibilities of actually USING IT! No more drug lord or crime lord... I could rule the entire fucking Earth! And every single realm in all of existence! I could become the fucking king of Mars if I wanted to! Everything I ever wanted, was within my grasp! So... That's what I did! Trevor Philips Industries transformed into the Trevor Philips Empire! I ruled all the realms, and even let my friends Michael, Franklin, and anyone else who I was in good graces with rule under me! But... I still had that fucking empty feeling in my chest! Something was missing! No matter how much money I had, no matter how much I ruled... I was empty. Then, it hit my like a ton of fucking bricks! I LOVED my line of work! I was in love with the thrill of the chase! I had to have it back! So I went back to where I found the Hourglass at and dumped the fucking thing into that bottomless blood shithole, where nobody else could ruin the thrill. I went back to Los Andreas and lived the way that brought me happiness... Fuck ruling the world, all I ever loved was the thrill of the chase! And with my mismatched friends, Michael and Franklin, we lived that life! Woooo! Fuck yeah!


	4. Alucard

Full Name: Alucard (Vlad Tepes III)

Franchise: Hellsing Ultimate

Voice: Crispin Freeman

Bio: Alucard was born as Vlad Tepes III in 1431 in Romania. Born to royalty, he would become the warlord known as Vlad the Impaler. Defending his home and country with his own bloody regime of war and slaughter. But eventually, the bloody Romanian warlord would fall and be captured by the enemy. But before he could be executed, he would give up his own humanity by lapping from a puddle of blood that was spilt on the battlefield, forsaking his own humanity and becoming something much darker. He became the legendary monster known as Count Dracula. His reign of terror is stuff of legends, Dracula would meet his archnemesis a man named Abraham Van Hellsing. Taking and turning Mina Harker, The young wife of Jonathan Harker a retailer from England. This was in the end Dracula's undoing as Jonathan teamed up with Van Hellsing and finally faced Dracula head on, Van Hellsing defeated the beast but never killed him, It is not known why Dracula joined Abraham and now serves all his descendants. Sadly, one of Abraham's descendants, Arthur died in 1989 and left the Hellsing organization in the hands of his twelve year old daughter Integra Fairbrooks Hellsing. Alucard would then serve Integra Hellsing and become her servant, becoming a vampire hunter and killing countless vampires who dare threaten humanity. Alucard would later on kill a vampire priest who was holding a police girl, Seras Victoria hostage. But she was gravely injured, and in order to save her Alucard turned her into a vampire and indoctrinated her into the Hellsing Organization. A conflict would soon arise between Hellsing and a Nazi organization known as Millennium. During this conflict, many would die on both sides and would eventually lead to the battle of London. Even though many died, Interga, Seras, and several others survived. Unlike Alucard who consumed the blood of a being that was a living paradox and was 'dead' for a while. 30 years later, Alucard would return from his 'death' and rejoin Hellsing after killing all the souls that were inside him. Yet there was still work to do... The Hellsing Organization later got intel on a new powerful evil named Kronika who was planning to restart time from the very beginning. This was no job for any human, this was a job for Hellsing's ultimate weapon; Alucard. Alucard's mission was simple, find Kronika, kill her, and let nothing get in his way.

Variations: Ultimate Vampire, Vampire Hunter, No Life King

Johnny Cage Announcer Voice: The Crimson Fucker, Alucard, Edward Cullen, Dracula, Dr. Acula, Tall Dark and Handsome, BITCH I EAT PEOPLE!, Ozzy Osborne

Weapons: Jackals

Intro 1 (Bat Country): A swarm of bats fly down and spin around and merge into Alucard who walks forward. Alucard speaks and tilts his head to get a better look at his opponent before the opponent speaks. Alucard has the final word before the two get into battle position.

Intro 2 (Locked and Loaded): Alucard walks in as he unloads the empty clip from his Jackal, before placing a new one in. Alucard speaks as he gestures his gun around before the opponent speaks. Alucard bites down on the slide and cocks it before letting go and aiming his gun at the opponent before speaking.

Intro 3 (Phantom Walker): Alucard marches and phases out of the ground like a phantom, when he completely rises out of the ground his opponent speaks first. Alucard then speaks as he pulls his Jackal out of his jacket and aims it at his opponent. The opponent has the last word before both get into battle positions.

Intro 4 (Shadow Caster): A shadow is casted on the ground as the shadow morphs, rises, and takes form as Alucard as he faces off with his opponent. The opponent speaks first before Alucard then speaks and adjusts his gloves. The opponent has the last word as Alucard gets into fighting position.

Outro 1 (Perfect Hunter): Alucard laughs and glances up as he adjusts his glasses. Before suddenly pulling out one of his Jackals and firing it three times.

Outro 2 (Batman): Alucard smirks as he suddenly morphs into a swarm of bats as they all fly off.

Outro 3 (Good Boys): Alucard turns to the screen and laughs as he opens up his jacket, revealing his hellhounds as two leap out of the dark and at the screen.

Outro 4 (Reloading): Alucard holds up his smoking Jacket and blows the smoke before dropping the empty clip and loading up a new one.

Fatal Blow: Alucard pulls out both Jackals and starts shooting up his opponent, with a pair of silver bullets traveling through the opponents neck as Alucard runs up to them. Alucard then viciously pistol whips his opponent twice before placing his gun under the opponent chin and shooting them through their head that propels them into the air. Alucard then leaps into the air and shapeshifts into the Hound of Baskerville and bites down on the opponent before tossing them back to the ground. Alucard then makes his way to the ground before the opponent as he raises his hands and generates a long spear from the ground, which the opponent lands on stomach first and impales their body. Alucard then pulls the spear out of the ground and kicks the opponent off of it.

Alucard DLC Costumes:  
-Original  
-Romanian Warlord  
-Girlycard  
-Demon in the Darkness (No jacket, no hat, no glasses, multiple eyes, hellhounds)  
-Millennium Officer (Nazi uniform)  
-Vampire Hunter D (Vampire Hunter D from Vampire Hunter D anime)  
-Castlevania Alucard (Alucard from the Castlevania series)

Character Dialogues:

(Note: Dialogues will include all confirmed, suspected, rumored, and (personal DLC characters). Characters are Sindel, Ash Williams, Nightwolf, Jeff the Killer, The Mask, Trevor Philips, Nemesis, Nitara, Havik, Shang Tsung, Fujin, Joker, Terminator, Spawn, Sheeva, Sektor, Cyrax, Mileena, and Shinnok.)

Alucard: You kill monsters?  
Ash Williams: Mostly deadites, but yeah.  
Alucard: Have you ever killed a vampire?

Ash Williams: Huh, never fought a vampire before.  
Alucard: I'm no ordinary vampire.  
Ash Williams: And I'm no ordinary human.

Ash Williams: The Hellsing Organization?  
Alucard: The Hellsing Organization deals with the supernatural, mostly vampires...  
Ash Williams: Sounds like a bunch of folks I'll get along just fine with.

Alucard: I am here for the Necronomicon.  
Ash Willaims: No way! That book is WAY too dangrous!  
Alucard: Don't make me do this the hard way.

Alucard: What are you supposed to be?  
Baraka: We are Tarkatans! Savage warriors!  
Alucard: Hmm, very interesting...

Baraka: You are not human.  
Alucard: I am something far darker and beyond...  
Baraka: Is that so?

Alucard: You remind me of Seras Victoria.  
Cassie Cage: Sounds like someone I'd get along just fine with.  
Alucard: I'm sure you would...

Cassie Cage: I need to bring you in for questioning...  
Alucard: Trust me, I am on your side. And I don't have to either...  
Cassie Cage: Alright Dracula. If that's how you wanna play...

Alucard: What is that green power of yours?  
Cassie Cage: One of the only good things I got from my dad.  
Alucard: This might be an interesting challenge...

Alucard: You are no better then the lowest of the low...  
Cetrion: A demonic parasite and bloody warlord lecturing me?  
Alucard: You are the one trying to bring back the darkness.

Alucard: Your mother must be stopped.  
Cetrion: Kronika shall bring about true balance to the universe.  
Alucard: She is nothing but a mad titan.

Cetrion: Strange, creatures of darkness usually burn once in my presence...  
Alucard: Neither sunlight nor your presence can harm me.  
Cetrion: Never the less... My light shall overwhelm you...

Alucard: An android?  
Cyrax: Cyborg. And defactor of the Cyber Lin Kuei.  
Alucard: Then show me what you can do.

Cyrax: Are you really on the side of good?  
Alucard: Your still alive, aren't you?  
Cyrax: Then prove it to me!

Alucard: You little maggot, all you do is spread pain and misery...  
D'Vorah: All for the survival of the hive.  
Alucard: And I shall force it into extinction.

D'Vorah: You are not human, yet you protect them... Why?  
Alucard: Because they explore, they create, they love... Something a creature like you is incapable of.  
D'Vorah: They fight and destroy just like all other humanoids.

Alucard: You are a mercenary, aren't you?  
Erron Black: Yup, so what if I am?  
Alucard: I always found hired guns fascinating...

Erron Black: I was hired to put you down...  
Alucard: Hahaha... The only thing that can kill me is a true human.  
Erron Black: Then I guess this'll be easy.

Alucard: Are you a good shot?  
Erron Black: Once I shot a humming bird 50 yards away.  
Alucard: Impressive for a human.

Alucard: So desperate for approval...  
Frost: I WILL prove to the world how magnificent I am!  
Alucard: It's fun to play pretend, isn't it?

Frost: So, your immortal?  
Alucard: Yes. And unlike you I don't pretend my way to godhood.  
Frost: Pretend!? My power is BEYOND a gods!

Alucard: Enhancements will not fix your fatal flaw...  
Frost: And what might THAT be?  
Alucard: Your humanity.

Alucard: You can learn something from my own student. Seras Victoria.  
Frost: She must be weak if she follows you.  
Alucard: She is far stronger then you can ever dream of becoming.

Alucard: Get out of my way, wind god.  
Fujin: I cannot allow that. How do I know your not with Kronika?  
Alucard: All of your blood is still in your body.

Fujin: Your a vampire, but not an ordinary one...  
Alucard: I am the ultimate vampire.  
Fujin: Let's see how you can survive the might of my storm.

Alucard: An unstoppable force verses an immovable object, who wins?  
Geras: Simple answer, they don't...  
Alucard: I want to see what will happen if they do.

Geras: You serve a master as well.  
Alucard: Except my master wants to protect the universe and not destroy it.  
Geras: You simply don't understand Kronika's plan...

Alucard: You... Aren't human...  
Havik: I am a Chaosrealmer, Havik.  
Alucard: Good, now I know what to scribe on your tomb stone.

Havik: Do you use blood magic as well?  
Alucard: Kind of.  
Havik: Let us see if it's stronger then mine...

Alucard: An insane piece of filth, not fit to live...  
Havik: Oh, you little sweet talker you...  
Alucard: You won't be saying that when I drain you of all your blood.

Jacqui Briggs: Wait, your seriously THE Dracula?  
Alucard: Congratulations, you figured it out by spelling my name backwards.  
Jacqui Briggs: Ya don't have to be a jerk about it.

Alucard: You fool, you dare to face me?  
Jade: I dare to protect my home against devils like you...  
Alucard: You have no idea what kind of devil your dealing with...

Jade: Leave Outworld at once!  
Alucard: Not before I execute your tyrant.  
Jade: Neither Kitana nor Kotal are tyrants! Not all Kahns are evil.

Alucard: I swore to never let another monster like me rise from the darkness...  
Jax: I'm not a revenant anymore!  
Alucard: Prove it to me then...

Jax: I don't trust that organization of yours...  
Alucard: What's not to trust about it?  
Jax: Using monsters and mercenaries to do your dirty work.

Alucard: Your death awaits, clown.  
Joker: Hahahaha! I think I like you...  
Alucard: In a moment, you won't like me...

Joker: Another Batman, but a literal one...  
Alucard: I am far more then just a bad. I am the incarnation of darkness...  
Joker: YUP! Definitely another Batman!

Alucard: You remind me of the Major...  
Joker: And you remind me of Old Bats...  
Alucard: Now, I have a perfect reason to kill you...

Joker: I like the red...  
Alucard: Hehehe, I appropriate the compliment.  
Joker: The color black can get so boring after a while...

Alucard: Are you with the Nazi organization, Millennium?  
Joker: NAZI'S!? I HATE Nazi's! I might be a criminal, but I am an AMERICAN CRIMINAL!  
Alucard: At least there's one positive quality about you...

Alucard: I could really use a drink right now.  
Johnny Cage: Don't worry, Ozzy Osborne. I'm buying.  
Alucard: Not the type of drink I meant.

Johnny Cage: I like your coat.  
Alucard: And I like your sunglasses.  
Johnny Cage: Ya should, it costs 500 bucks.

Alucard: I will not play a part in your movie.  
Johnny Cage: C'mon! It's meant to make vampires scary again!  
Alucard: I'll show you how scary I am.

Johnny Cage: Wait, if sunlight doesn't hurt you...  
Alucard: What are you getting at?  
Johnny Cage: Then why aren't you sparkling?

Johnny Cage: Paging Dr. Acula! Paging Dr. Acula!  
Alucard: To be your Doctor of Death?  
Johnny Cage: To look at this weird bump on my ass.

Alucard: You remind me of a couple of homicidal vampire teens I encountered...  
Jeff the Killer: Yeah? And what happened to them?  
Alucard: I put them down like the animals they were.

Jeff the Killer: You aren't going to be easy to kill...  
Alucard: Ohh... And how will you kill me?  
Jeff the Killer: A stake through the heart? Cut off your head? I've watched Dracula.

Alucard: You think you can kill me with those meat hooks?  
Kabal: I'll cut your damn head off!  
Alucard: That's step 1. What about 2 through 10?

Kabal: How fast are ya?  
Alucard: I once caught a magic bullet moving at the speed of sound with my mouth.  
Kabal: Lightweight.

Alucard: You are just as parasitic as any vampire.  
Kano: Present company included?  
Alucard: And you will die just like any vampire.

Kano: Ya wanna suck my blood, mate?  
Alucard: I'm sure you'll taste like shit.  
Kano: That's what your gonna feel like in a second.

Alucard: Another Kahn to terrorize all realms.  
Kitana: I am nothing like my so called "Father".  
Alucard: Yet you were raised by him.

Kitana: Are you allies with Skarlet?  
Alucard: I don't know who that is.  
Kitana: Either way, you must be stopped.

Alucard: I will kill you before you can hurt a single soul.  
Kitana: How much blood is on your hands, Vlad the Impaler?  
Alucard: That was a long time ago...

Kitana: I will not let you step foot in Outworld, vampire.  
Alucard: I wasn't asking permission, Princess.  
Kitana: That is Empress to you, leech.

Alucard: Another worthless bottom-feeder.  
Kollector: I do what I have to to survive.  
Alucard: Survive, or take advantage of?

Kollector: I wager the Hellsing Organization can use my skills.  
Alucard: The Hellsing Organization doesn't need thieves and deceivers among our ranks.  
Kollector: Soon, I will be it's new head.

Alucard: You were a 'god' in South America?  
Kotal Kahn: Yes, the god of war!  
Alucard: I wonder what a war gods blood will taste like.

Kotal Kahn: The sunlight is my strength, and your weakness.  
Alucard: Sunlight doesn't hurt me.  
Kotal Kahn: I shall find your weakness soon enough.

Alucard: You are the ruler of Outworld?  
Kotal Kahn: Now that honor belongs to Kitana.  
Alucard: At least she isn't a complete barbarian.

Alucard: Pride, one of the seven deadly sins.  
Kung Lao: I'm a Shaolin Monk. Not a Christian.  
Alucard: Then God won't help you as I drag you to Hell.

Alucard: Your hat is an interesting weapon.  
Kung Lao: Then come closer, and get a better look at it.  
Alucard: Don't mind if I do.

Alucard: Hehehe... The 'Chosen One'...  
Liu Kang: What are you laughing about, Demon?  
Alucard: Nothing, Revenant.

Liu Kang: The No Life King.  
Alucard: The Emperor of the Netherrealm.  
Liu Kang: Just Chosen One, thanks.

Alucard: What kind of creature are you?  
The Mask: I'm an unstoppable cartoon character brought to life!  
Alucard: I don't watch cartoons.

The Mask: Ohh! Lookie here! Someone who can actually challenge me!  
Alucard: Same here, Madman...  
The Mask: Let's see you laughing after I stuff you with explosives and light you up like the Fourth of July!

Alucard: A crazed vile little experiment.  
Mileena: I shall eat your face for that!  
Alucard: Not before I drink all your blood.

Mileena: Well hello there...  
Alucard: Once you see my true colors, you will run away screaming...  
Mileena: I have seen worse.

Alucard: You think your darkness is blacker then mine?  
Noob Saibot: I know so.  
Alucard: Hahaha... Release Restraint. Level One.

Noob Saibot: The darkness shall protect me...  
Alucard: My darkness casts a shadow on darkness itself  
Noob Saibot:

Alucard: Out of all the malevolent scum I have faced... You are even worse then Millennium.  
Nemesis: I am honored to hear that.  
Alucard: And I thought there was no greater evil then Nazi's and vampires.

Alucard: You shall die for the countless number of people you killed...  
Nemesis: Anthony Hopkins did the same thing and he got a fucking Oscar for it!  
Alucard: All I can promise you is a funeral.

Nemesis: I'll be covered in loser by the end of this...  
Alucard: And that 'loser' shall come back together and send you to Hell.  
Nemesis: Is that a threat? I'll be among my own kind there...

Nemesis: Once I buy Hellsing, you'll be calling me master.  
Alucard: Please, there is no amount of money in the WORLD that will allow you to buy the Hellsing Organization.  
Nemesis: Well, I'm not from YOUR WORLD... Am I?

Alucard: Oh, I never killed a Skinwalker before...  
Nightwolf: I'm not a Skinwalker...  
Alucard: Then a werewolf...

Nightwolf: The Great Spirit says you are against Kronika.  
Alucard: Yes. But if you get in my way, I will kill you as well.  
Nightwolf: You haven't convinced me. You will not pass.

Alucard: You can't turn yourself into mist or a bat? And you call yourself a vampire?  
Nitara: All I want is to protect my people!  
Alucard: And in that area, you shall also fail.

Nitara: Your a vampire too! Please, don't fight me! Help me save our people!  
Alucard: OUR PEOPLE!? I'm not even from your realm you worthless little bloodsucker.  
Nitara: If you want a fight, so be it then!

Alucard: I shall push your people into extinction.  
Nitara: Not if I kill you first!  
Alucard: HAHAHA! When you and your people get to Hell, give my regards to the Dodo bird!

Alucard: I wonder if your blood will taste like an energy drink.  
Raiden: You will never get the chance, vampire.  
Alucard: Being a god doesn't make you invincible.

Raiden: You are like the anti-Cetrion. A dark creature with pure goals.  
Alucard: I am only under orders from my true master.  
Raiden: Only if she's nothing like Kronika.

Raiden: You are a mortal, cursed by Hell. I shall release you.  
Alucard: Many have tried and many have failed... But, if I fall to you... You will have my eternal gratitude.  
Raiden: I am Raiden, the God of Thunder. I will never fail.

Alucard: Your flames, they belong to Hell.  
Scorpion: Now I use them to protect Earthrealm.  
Alucard: I admire your nobility.

Scorpion: Are you aligned with Shao Kahn and Kronika?  
Alucard: No. In fact, it's my mission to destroy them.  
Scorpion: Then join with Raiden. We will stop them together.

Alucard: Simply viewing my soul will made you go mad.  
Shang Tsung: In my long life I have seen every horror big and small. I can handle you.  
Alucard: Confidence, I like that. In a few moments you will be screaming like Luke Valentine.

Shang Tsung: Consuming your soul will give me power beyond that of Onaga.  
Alucard: Not before I drink all your blood.  
Shang Tsung: A sourcerer vs a vampire. How interesting.

Alucard: The fallen Kahn, lost and forgotten to time...  
Shao Kahn: Every being in EVERY TIMELINE SHALL KNOW AND FEAR ME!  
Alucard: They will remember you as a failure.

Shao Kahn: Kneel before your new lord and master.  
Alucard: I only serve the Hellsing Organization, you little wannabe conquerer.  
Shao Kahn: After this, you will beg for mercy.

Alucard: I never seen a creature like you.  
Sheeva: I am Queen of the Shokan.  
Alucard: Do you pose a threat to Earthrealm?

Sheeva: Are you with Nitara?  
Alucard: Just because I'm a vampire, I know all vampires?  
Sheeva: In any case, I shall defeat you!

Alucard: Artificial enhancements can never replace true blood and spirit.  
Sektor: Say that again after I burn you alive.  
Alucard: You really think fire will kill me? Haha, how cute.

Sektor: You stand against Kronika's design.  
Alucard: That is my job. To kill monsters and maniacs.  
Sektor: And soon, she will be your new master.

Sindel: Ugh, another bloodsucking vampire.  
Alucard: I'm curious of what Edenian blood tastes like.  
Sindel: And you will never get the chance, cur!

Alucard: You betrayed your own husband, daughter, and realm?  
Sindel: They were never worthy like Shao Kahn.  
Alucard: And you are not worthy to breath.

Alucard: You have been following me, what do you want?  
Skarlet: Vlad the Impaler. You are my idol, I wish to learn from you...  
Alucard: I already have a student. But I can promise you a holy bullet in your skull.

Skarlet: Vlad the Impaler... Count Dracula...  
Alucard: And your death...  
Skarlet: Yes, teach me King of the Vampires...

Alucard: I've seen pathetic vampires before... But you are truly hopeless...  
Skarlet: I just need a tall dark and handsome teacher to show me the proper skills needed...  
Alucard: How about instead, I put a bullet in you, you sad little excuse of a woman?

Skarlet: Teach me your blood magic...  
Alucard: It is no blood magic. It is a curse...  
Skarlet: There is no magic stronger then blood magic.

Alucard: Out of my way Commander. I will do your job for you...  
Sonya Blade: Stopping Kronika is not in your jurisdiction.  
Alucard: Take that up with Integra Hellsing if you want to discuss jurisdiction.

Sonya Blade: I'm not letting you go on a killing spree.  
Alucard: I fight the undead. They aren't even alive...  
Sonya Blade: It's still unauthorized vigilante justice.

Sonya Blade: Hold it, I can't let you pass. Come with me quietly.  
Alucard: Typical American soldier...  
Sonya Blade: I won't ask again.

Spawn: We both made a deal with a demon...  
Alucard: And both paid the price...  
Spawn: Now, we're both trying to redeem ourselves.

Spawn: I like your guns.  
Alucard: The Jackals are designed to be the perfect weapon against any opponent.  
Spawn: I'll try them out after I kill you.

Alucard: I'm curious what your blood will taste like...  
Spawn: My blood would be like drinking rat poison for you.  
Alucard: I'm sure I can take it.

Spawn: Time to kill a vampire...  
Alucard: The only thing that can truly kill me is a true human. Which you are not.  
Spawn: How about I just keep unloading everything I have into you until you stay dead?

Alucard: Finally, a foe who can match my power...  
Spawn: I outclass you in every way, vampire.  
Alucard: You have no idea what I'm capable of...

Alucard: The King of Hell...  
Spawn: The No Life King...  
Alucard: Let us see who rules them all...

Alucard: A professional killer...  
Sub-Zero: The Lin Kuei are far more then just assassins.  
Alucard: Then show me...

Sub-Zero: You say there's nothing that can kill you?  
Alucard: That's right.  
Sub-Zero: Have you ever thought about being frozen?

Alucard: A machine? This will be interesting...  
Terminator: I am a cybernetic organism.  
Alucard: Potato, Potahto...

Terminator: I will need your coat, your glasses, and your guns.  
Alucard: You will only take these guns from my cold dead hands.  
Terminator: For the sake of the human race, give them to me.

Alucard: Who are you?  
Trevor Philips: I'm your fucking NIGHTMARE!  
Alucard: Hmm, show me what you can do.

Trevor Philips: I'm tellin' ya! If Hellsing wants guns, Trevor Philips Industries is the way to go!  
Alucard: Sorry, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing doesn't deal with lunatics.  
Trevor Philips: Isn't she the same bitch that hired a group of mercenaries to fight for her?

Mirror Intros:

Alucard: Is this another vampire trick?  
Alucard: Please, we both know we can look through that...  
Alucard: Then perhaps a clone? A version from an alternate universe? Or have I just gone mad?

Alucard: How the hell do you look exactly like me?  
Alucard: Fuck you, that's how.  
Alucard: I never thought I could be that immature.

Fatality 1 (Dog Food)- Alucard laughs as he detaches his head, hands, and jacket as they fall to the floor and a black mass stands where Alucard once was. The black mass is covered with eye balls and centipedes as it rises over the opponent. Alucard smiles down at his opponent as two hellhounds appear out of his mass. Out of one of the hellhounds mouths a hand appears holding a Jackal and blows off the opponents legs as they fall to the ground. Hundreds of eyes open all over the hellhound as the two charge in and start tearing apart the opponent while the hellhounds eat every piece of them.

Fatality 2 (Bloody Cross)- Alucard pulls out both Jackals and marches towards his opponent and shoots them multiple times in the stomach and arms. He forces them back into a wall with their arms spread out in a t-shape before ripping his hand into their chest and tearing it back out. Alucard takes a step back as the opponent falls face first, dead with the wall having the bloody shape of a cross on it.

Brutality 1 (My Bloody Valentine): Alucard attacks his opponent with a combo of punches before punching them through the chest and tearing out their heart. Alucard crushes it as the opponent falls back dead, as Alucard then turns to the camera and pulls out his guns and crosses his arms over his chest in an 'X'.

Brutality 2 (Good Dog): Alucard attacks his opponent with a combo before suddenly a hellhound leaps out of his coat and takes a bite out of the upper half of the opponents body before returning to Alucards coat. Alucard then turns to the camera and pulls out his guns and crosses his arms over his chest in an 'X'.

Brutality 3 (A pistol, did that!?): Alucard pulls out his Jackal and shoots the opponent multiple times in the chest, before shooting one more time that causes the torso of the opponent to explode. As Alucard then turns to the camera and pulls out his guns and crosses his arms over his chest in an 'X'.

Brutality 4 (Just a sip): Alucard reaches out and tears off the head of the opponent as he holds the head over his head with his mouth open and drinks all the blood pouring from it before tossing it aside. Alucard then turns to the camera and pulls out his guns and crosses his arms over his chest in an 'X'.

Brutality 5 (Disarming and subduing): Alucard charges forward and tears the arms off of his opponent before pulling out his Jackal and pressing it against his opponents chin before shooting them and blowing their head to pieces. Alucard steps back as he turns to the camera and pulls out his guns and crosses his arms over his chest in an 'X'.

Brutality Quotes:  
-"Now your nothing but dog shit."  
-"And I thought you would present a challenge."  
-"Where's your God now?"  
-"Refreshing..."

Ending: I have fought and killed many opponents in my long life. Alexander Anderson, Walter C. Dornez, several fake nigh-immortal vampires, and even the Major, a brilliant tactician that almost killed me... But killing off an actual god, is new. I never received a "reward" in any of my missions, nor did I care if I received one. The Hourglass, now I can control fate and change the sands of time to my will. Originally, I thought about how I wanted to be born in a better time, a better place, and to be born to kind and loving human beings instead of the monster I was born to... But then, I realized, I've always had a family all along. Just not a normal one. I now knew what I would do with the sands of time, I shall erase every single vampire and monster in EVERY REALM. To never again let the world spawn another monster to cause pain and destruction... All vampires and monsters shall be wiped from history, including myself... All except, one. Seras Victoria, will be the new ultimate weapon of the Hellsing Organization and the sole living vampire in all the realms. Just in case if a new monster will rise up. I suppose I shall finally recive that peace I've wanted all these years. Intergra Hellsing, Seras Victoria, and everyone else who has been a true ally to me in the past... I know you will never hear this, but it has been nice knowing you, and I am happy to have known you. Goodbye.


	5. Havik

Full Name: Havik

Franchise: Mortal Kombat

Voice: Steven Blum

Bio: Not very much is known about the Chaosrealmer known as Havik. But what is known about Havik is that his only goal is to spread chaos throughout the realms and create eternal conflict among the realms. After Shinnok's defeat in Earthrealm, Havik was approached by Quan Chi. Quan Chi promised Havik powerful blood magic in exchange for Shinnok's amulet. Havik would agree, but would secretly plan to betray Quan Chi. Havik would then manipulate the Outworld general, Reiko and convince him that he is destined for godhood. Havik would then use the Kamidogu's in order to move his plan along and possess other warrior such as Sub-Zero, Raiden, Forrest Fox, and more. Yet obtaining Shinnok's amulet wasn't Havik's only plan as he also wanted the Netherrealm wraith, Scorpion on his side. But with Scorpion returning back to life and reforming the Shirai Ryu to fight for Earthrealm, Havik would destroy the Shirai Ryu with a possessed Forrest Fox and kill everyone in the clan except for Hanzo Hasashi (Scorpion) and Takeda. After several more events involving the Outworld civil war and Hanzo and Takeda battling a possessed Sub-Zero, Havik would finally track down Hanzo as he would attempt to force Scorpion to come out by beating him to near death. But Hanzo refused and died in the process. Later on as Reiko started to reveal his true motives, the Special Forces, Mileena's forces, and Kotal's forces would all battle Reiko only for Raiden to get summoned and defeated all three forces single handedly. Havik would continue on with his plans and use Reiko as a vessel for the blood magic, where Reiko would die and Havik would finally retrieve Shinnok's amulet and enslave the champions. That's when Takeda and more back up would arrive to fight Havik and his enslaved warriors. But as Havik and Takeda were fighting one on one, Havik was nearly about to kill Takeda when suddenly Scorpion pops back up from hell and tears Havik's head off as he transported back to the underworld. Havik still being alive from the blood magic, was abandoned by Hanzo in the depths of the Netherrealm. But as Havik started to preach about his philosophy of chaos and the destruction of the Netherrealm, his head was crushed to smithereens by Quan Chi, killing him. But, two years later during the timequake, much like Kano, Skarlet, Erron Black, Baraka, Kabal, Shang Tsung, and Shao Kahn would be brought from the past into the present, Havik came along with them. Realizing that following Kronika was an opportunity for him to achieve his goals, he would follow the Titan of time and obey her orders for the time being. Until he sees his opportunity to seize power for himself and bring about chaos among the realms.

Variations: True Chaotic, Cleric of Chaos, Twisted Mind

Johnny Cage Announcer Voice: Skeletor, Vertebreak, I want to get off of ' Wild Ride!, Spooky Scary Skeleton!, SkullFace, Bonehead

Weapons: Morning Star Mace

Intro 1 (So Handsome): Havik walks into the battlefield with a handsome normal looking mug as he admires it in a mirror he was holding. But drops the mirror as he laughs manically and starts tearing off his cheeks, lips, and the rest of his lower face. Havik speaks first as he tears off the last bits of flesh from his bottom face. The opponent then speaks before Havik has the final word as he placed his hands under his hands like a teenage girl with her heads in the clouds.

Intro 2 (The Pretzel Man): Havik is in a tight winded up ball with all his limbs twisted and broken into a ball of chaos. But one hand untwists itself from the ball and places it on the ground, lifting up the rest of the twisted ball before untwisting the rest of his limbs and spine before standing on his feet. But his spine was twisted around along with his head, and right arm. Havik speaks first as he untwists his right arm and spine. The opponent speaks next as Havik grabs his head that was twisted facing behind him as he snaps it back into place and has the final word.

Intro 3 (No Fear): Havik walks into the battlefield as he uses his fingers to scratch off the remaining flesh off of a human skull he was carrying. The opponent speaks first as Havik is then seen holding the skull above him and staring at it in a Shakespearian fashion. Havik then turns his head to look at the opponent and speaks. The opponent has the final word as both get into fighting positions as Havik tosses the skull aside.

Intro 4 (Pain in the back): A dead monk is lying face first on the ground with a long-spiked morningstar stuck in his back. As Havik giggles, walks by, and pulls his morningstar out of the monks back as he slings it over his shoulder. The opponent speaks first as Havik then speaks and holds his morningstar out in front of him in a threatening gesture as he speaks. The opponent then has the final word as both get into battle positions.

Outro 1 (Rising Star): Havik laughs as he drags his Morning Star across the ground that kicked up sparks, as he lifted it off the groung and started swinging it around wildly before smashing it into the ground. Tearing apart the ground.

Outro 2 (Plans): Havik turns to the camera and finger-tents as the background behind him erupts in flames.

Outro 3 (Anarchy): Havik laughs as he bents all of the joints on his hands, arms, neck, and twists his spine in a sadistic fashion. Becoming twisted and mangled in a disturbing fashion before instantly untwisting to his normal state with a cry of victory.

Outro 4 (Nihilism): Havik reaches for his chest as he brutally tears out two of his own ribs and starts swinging around the sharpened bones like daggers before tossing both to the ground.

Fatal Blow: Havik dashes forward and rips out a pair of his own ribs as he dashes forward and starts viciously stabbing his opponent in the chest several times with them before stabbing both in the opponents eyes. Havik then grabs both of his opponents arms and bends the joints the wrong ways before quickly and kicking the knees of his opponent and make their legs bend in the opposite direction as well. Havik then punches his opponent in the chest and encaves their chest before pulling out his Morning Star, dragging it across the ground, he swings upward as the mace connects with the opponents chin and sends them up into the air. Havik leaps into the air and follows as he swings the Morning Star down on the opponents back, sending them back to the ground face first. But as Havik comes back down, he swings the mace down on top of his opponents head as he lands. Havik then gets up and stands back.

Havik DLC Costumes:  
-Original  
-Undead Pirate Captain (Pirate Skin)  
-Thriller (Zombie Horror Skin)  
-Handsome Havik (Havik with a skin on his face)  
-Wastelander (Shirtless, googles, covered in random junk and belts, shirtless)

Character Dialogues:

(Note: Dialogues will include all confirmed, suspected, rumored, and (personal DLC characters). Characters are Sindel, Ash Williams, Nightwolf, Alucard, The Mask, Trevor Philips, Nemesis, Nitara, Jeff the Killer, Shang Tsung, Fujin, Joker, Terminator, Spawn, Sheeva, Sektor, Cyrax, Mileena, and Shinnok.)

Havik: Do you use blood magic as well?  
Alucard: Kind of.  
Havik: Let us see if it's stronger then mine...

Alucard: An insane piece of filth, not fit to live...  
Havik: Oh, you little sweet talker you...  
Alucard: You won't be saying that when I drain you of all your blood.

Alucard: You... Aren't human...  
Havik: I am a Chaosrealmer, Havik.  
Alucard: Good, now I know what to scribe on your tomb stone.

Havik: So much chaos and other worldly horrors in the Necronomicon...  
Ash Williams: Don't even think about it, Skeletor!  
Havik: Fine then, I'll DO IT.

Ash Williams: You are the ugliest Deadite I've ever seen.  
Havik: I'm a Chaosrealmer, and the Cleric of Chaos.  
Ash Williams: Your still really damn ugly.

Havik: Why do we have to fight? We would've made the best team!  
Baraka: You and Reiko killed over a dozen Tarkatans!  
Havik: To make an omelet, you have to break a few eggs.

Baraka: I shall avenge the Tarkatans you murdered!  
Havik: You don't call a farmer a murder for killing a bunch of mindless cattle.  
Baraka: Then prepare to die in a stampede!

Havik: I hear you've unlocked that green power, Cassie.  
Cassie Cage: Yeah, and now I can use it to kick your ass!  
Havik: Good, show me your power.

Cassie Cage: You imprisoned and tortured me and Jacqui!  
Havik: All to realize your true potential.  
Cassie Cage: And now Imma use it to kill you again!

Havik: Do you remember attacking your parents?  
Cassie Cage: No. But I'll never forget killing you!  
Havik: Let's see if we can jog your memory.

Havik: Chaos is the natural way of the universe...  
Cetrion: Everything MUST be in balance, Havik.  
Havik: Your "balance" is a JOKE!

Havik: Your mother will never bring her order to fruition.  
Cetrion: You are a puppet, learn to obey your master.  
Havik: Control is nothing but an illusion... And I will teach you...

Cetrion: What are your intentions?  
Havik: To serve Kronika, then we all win.  
Cetrion: You only have one master, that is chaos...

Havik: A defactor of the Cyber Lin Kuei?  
Cyrax: Now I only serve to protect Earthrealm!  
Havik: You will never be free if you always serve someone...

Cyrax: My file indicated that you were killed.  
Havik: The timequake returned me to the present.  
Cyrax: Good, now I can kill you myself.

Havik: Treacherous little bug.  
D'Vorah: Your record of loyalty isn't so clean either, Havik.  
Havik: Yes, but you fight for yourself. I fight for disorder...

D'Vorah: The Hive works together in perfect harmony...  
Havik: Your hive is nothing special, once times get hard, they will turn on one another...  
D'Vorah: The Hive shall never fall!

Havik: You ruined my plans...  
Erron Black: Sorry to have rained on your parade, Havik.  
Havik: Next time, I will bring an umbrella.

Erron Black: There's no profit in chaos.  
Havik: Money is just another aspect of order. It will burn as well.  
Erron Black: Nobody burns money on my watch!

Havik: Amazing... Your still alive.  
Erron Black: I'm made out of tougher stuff, SkullFace.  
Havik: What doesn't kill you... only makes you... stranger.

Havik: Your Cyber Lin Kuei shall bring "order" to all realms?  
Frost: Yes! All! And they will all know my greatness!  
Havik: They will fall into chaos like the first Cyber Lin Kuei.

Frost: You possessed my ex-master and almost killed him.  
Havik: Don't you want him dead?  
Frost: Nobody is going to kill him but me!

Havik: Storms are chaotic...  
Fujin: They are the natural order of things, Havik.  
Havik: Then prepare yourself, for MY storm of chaos...

Fujin: You almost killed me and my brother!  
Havik: A mistake I will fix today.  
Fujin: Now face the wrath of the God of Wind, Havik!

Havik: Kronika doesn't trust me?  
Geras: Your reputation of loyalty has always been poor...  
Havik: All I ask for is a chance.

Geras: Your mind, body, and soul is like a hurricane of chaos...  
Havik: A hurricane that not even you shall survive.  
Geras: And as a result, I shall return stronger.

Havik: You mutilated your face as well? You would fit in well in the Chaosrealm.  
Jeff the Killer: No thanks, I'm a home grown Earthrealm boy.  
Havik: Such a pitty, you would've made a great Chaosrealmer.

Jeff the Killer: I heard you were dead.  
Havik: Once I became the blood god, I truly became immortal.  
Jeff the Killer: Then I'll just have to put you down AGAIN.

Havik: Tell me where Takeda Takahashi...  
Jacqui Briggs: You keep away from him, you bastard!  
Havik: I still owe him for ruining my plans.

Jacqui Briggs: You tortured and possessed me and Cass!  
Havik: How did it feel attacking your 'auntie' and 'uncle'?  
Jacqui Briggs: Not as good as this beatdown's gonna feel!

Havik: My philosophy is for there to be no more rulers... That means no more tyrants.  
Jade: And no more kind and loving rulers like Kitana or Kotal!  
Havik: You mean the daughter of Shao Kahn and the war mongering barbarian?

Jade: You nearly killed Kotal.  
Havik: So what? Just the last of a forgotten race.  
Jade: Nobody will forget him!

Jade: I am not interested in your plans of chaos!  
Havik: You would make a wonderful addition to my cabal, Jade of Edenia...  
Jade: I am spoken for, Havik. Thanks.

Havik: I can still remember Jacquiline's screams in the dungeon...  
Jax: Say that again, and I'll bust your jaw!  
Havik: Touchy, aren't we?

Jax: Stay the hell away from Jacqui!  
Havik: It was only to awaken Cassandra Cage's power. Nothing personal.  
Jax: You NEVER mess with my family!

Havik: Glad to finally meet someone who shares my point of view.  
Joker: And the same exact beliefs.  
Havik: I believe we just became friends.

Joker: A madman in love with the concept of chaos?!  
Havik: Who wouldn't love chaos?  
Joker: I can think of a few party poopers.

Havik: You want to build a better class of criminal?  
Joker: Yes, and I'm gonna give it to them.  
Havik: You won't mind if I assisted you?

Havik: I want your green energy.  
Johnny Cage: And you'll get it, once I shove my fist up your ass.  
Havik: I'd rather take it from your cold dead corpse.

Johnny Cage: Shouldn't you be in the display window of a Halloween store?  
Havik: Shouldn't you be letting down your daughter, like last time?  
Johnny Cage: Don't you even DARE mention my daughter.

Havik: I will start off with your small bones, then move on to the larger ones...  
Johnny Cage: Break one, I still have 205 bones left to kick your ass.  
Havik: Then I shall shatter them as well.

Havik: How fast can those chicken legs carry you?  
Kabal: Fast enough to kill ya before you can even blink!  
Havik: I think I'll have a side of blue cheese when I eat your legs.

Havik: What do you fight for, Kabal?  
Kabal: I just want a fat paycheck!  
Havik: Then you will just be remembered as another crook.

Kabal: So what's your deal?  
Havik: I shall bring chaos among the realms...  
Kabal: Oh, so your one of those philosophical assholes.

Havik: You failed me, Kano.  
Kano: Just one more chance mate, promise you won't regret it.  
Havik: So you can fail again? No thank you.

Kano: The Black Dragon has everything ya need to cause true anarchy. Now, about payment.  
Havik: What payment? Money is a product of order.  
Kano: No money? Then how about paying in blood?

Havik: Princess Kitana, how lovely to see you in the flesh?  
Kitana: I've heard of you, Havik. Come no closer.  
Havik: Why so angry, princess? We can be like Beauty and the Beast!

Kitana: Keep your chaos out of Outworld, Havik!  
Havik: And the regime and law of Outworld has been so kind and fair to everyone.  
Kitana: I will change Outworld for the best!

Kitana: Your chaos is vile.  
Havik: Please, Chaos is neither good nor bad. It's just chaos.  
Kitana: Your brand certainly is just pure evil.

Havik: Why do you desire so much material?  
Kollector: In order to achieve fortune and power!  
Havik: And that's all that matters?

Kollector: All shall be mine! Even Chaosrealm!  
Havik: Chaosrealm belongs to nobody.  
Kollector: All I need is time. And it WILL be mine.

Havik: You defeated Goro because of MY dagger.  
Kotal Kahn: I do not need it to kill you.  
Havik: Your right. You will die anyway.

Kotal Kahn: Your chaos shall not corrupt Outworld!  
Havik: Public executions, committing genocide, and eating the hearts of your enemies is considered justice?  
Kotal Kahn: It is still better then lawless anarchy.

Havik: The second best Shaolin Monk.  
Kung Lao: I don't need to be the chosen one to defeat you!  
Havik: Hurts being the ugly sister, doesn't it?

Havik: I shall use your hat as a cutting utensil as I eat you.  
Kung Lao: Nah, it will be too busy being lodged in your skull.  
Havik: Bring it on, number two.

Kung Lao: Your rampage of anarchy will come to an end!  
Havik: What do I have to fear?  
Kung Lao: The descendant of the Great Kung Lao!

Havik: The hero of Earthrealm, the Emperor of the Netherrealm.  
Liu Kang: I'm not THAT Liu Kang.  
Havik: Either way, you will die by my Morning Star.

Liu Kang: You face the Chosen One.  
Havik: The 'Chosen One' who was easily killed off by his own mentor.  
Liu Kang: It was NOT like that!

Havik: So much power and chaos that lies within that mask...  
The Mask: Not so fast Skeletor! This mask is ALL MINE!  
Havik: I will take it from your cold, dead, corpse...

The Mask: We can really cause some HELL together!  
Havik: That we could... That we could...  
The Mask: Then what are we waiting for!? LET'S PARTY!

Havik: No hard feelings, right?  
Mileena: You mind controlled me and almost destroyed my rebellion!  
Havik: Forgive and forget, Mileena.

Mileena: I never thanked Scorpion for killing you.  
Havik: Oh, so you two know each other?  
Mileena: Please, I barely even know him.

Havik: My old friend, do you still remember the plan?  
Noob Saibot: Engulf the realms in shadows...  
Havik: And chaos!

Noob Saibot: You were more of a brother to me then Kuai Liang.  
Havik: Then why must we fight?  
Noob Saibot: Have you ever heard of, 'sibling rivalry?'

Havik: I thought you were swallowed by the soulnado.  
Noob Saibot: And I though Quan Chi killed you.  
Havik: And Raiden and Shao Kahn call themselves immortals...

Noob Saibot: Kronika's plans must not succeed.  
Havik: Her new "order" will subdue all chaos, permanently  
Noob Saibot: Along with all darkness...

Havik: You are an agent of chaos as well?  
Nemesis: I don't care. I just do what I do because I'm bored.  
Havik: As long as you disturb order, then your good by me.

Nemesis: Hm, another supervillain?  
Havik: I am the cleric of chaos, Havik.  
Nemesis: Ohh, I like your name.

Havik: Your "Great Spirit" is just like those filthy Elder Gods...  
Nightwolf: She brings peace and order...  
Havik: Exactly my point.

Nightwolf: You look like you came from my nightmares...  
Havik: Only those who value order should fear me.  
Nightwolf: And I will protect it to my last breath!

Havik: You value the preservation of your people?  
Nitara: And make sure they don't fall to madmen like you and Shao Kahn!  
Havik: Madman? Please madame, I am a philosopher.

Nitara: You corrupted my peoples blood magic!  
Havik: It's a compliment to your people. Their version is even better then Shao Kahn's.  
Nitara: That's because HE stole it from my people as well!

Havik: Raiden, still trying to preserve your wretched order?  
Raiden: To my last breath, Chaosrealmer!  
Havik: Good... Happy to hear...

Raiden: Leave this place, Havik! Or die again!  
Havik: My glorious chaos shall reign down upon you.  
Raiden: You have been warned!

Raiden: I will slay you just like Hotaru.  
Havik: That order mongering bastard was MINE!  
Raiden: Do not worry, you can fight him once more after I send you to the Netherrealm as well.

Havik: I will kill off the Shirai Ryu just like last time.  
Scorpion: Have you forgotten I'M the one who killed you?  
Havik: Wrong, Quan Chi is the one who killed me.

Scorpion: I will never join your mad crusade...  
Havik: Will killing your replacement son change your mind?  
Scorpion: I SHALL BURN YOU UNTIL THERE'S NOTHING LEFT!

Havik: I've been looking for you, Scorpion.  
Scorpion: My name is HANZO HASASHI!  
Havik: Very well then, I will just FORCE Scorpion out.

Scorpion: This time, I will make sure you STAY DEAD.  
Havik: Stay dead, like your family?  
Scorpion: I will make you scream for days.

Havik: Shang Tsung. You can help me achieve total chaos.  
Shang Tsung: On the contrary. All I want is order, MY order.  
Havik: I wasn't asking, sorcerer...

Shang Tsung: Where would you be without Chaos?  
Havik: And what would you be without sorcery?  
Shang Tsung: Please, with or without sorcery... I shall always be deadly.

Havik: Time to end your rule.  
Shao Kahn: And then what? Become Kahn yourself?  
Havik: No, to hand the reigns over, to chaos.

Havik: Are you still mad at me?  
Shao Kahn: You tried to kill Mileena!  
Havik: Wrong, I only possessed her.

Shao Kahn: The Chaosrealm is next on my list.  
Havik: Nobody will bring order to the Chaosrealm.  
Shao Kahn: If I cannot control it, I shall destroy it.

Havik: Queen Sheeva.  
Sheeva: Your the one who murdered Kitaro!  
Havik: No, that was Sonya. Don't you remember?

Sheeva: You shall hurt no more Shokan.  
Havik: Name one I hurt myself.  
Sheeva: You shall face justice for your crimes!

Havik: So weak you need artificial enhancements to even stand up to me.  
Sektor: I can kill you with or without being a cyborg!  
Havik: Very well then, how about I remove all your metal parts?

Sektor: You shall not bring chaos to the Cyber Lin Kuei!  
Havik: I will disassemble it faster then Sub-Zero.  
Sektor: You will become cyberized!

Havik: Your order sickens me.  
Sindel: Now you know how I feel about your face.  
Havik: Now, now... There's no need to be hurtful.

Sindel: My empire shall rule all realms!  
Havik: Too weak to have your own empire. Nothing but a freeloader leeching off of the success of Shao Kahn.  
Sindel: And the first thing I shall do is burn Chaosrealm to the ground!

Sindel: Serve me, Chaosrealmer!  
Havik: All I serve is my true master, chaos!  
Sindel: Then die, fool!

Havik: Skarlet, you got your legs back.  
Skarlet: Thanks to the wonders of blood magic.  
Havik: Show me how skilled your blood magic is.

Skarlet: Havik, your back.  
Havik: Are you ready to spread chaos across the realms, my dear?  
Skarlet: Of course, dearest Havik.

Havik: You still work for that fool, Shao Kahn?  
Skarlet: He is the only father figure I've ever had.  
Havik: Haha, I can be your father figure...

Skarlet: How much blood do you plan to spill on your journey of chaos?  
Havik: Oceans, Skarlet... Oceans...  
Skarlet: Then let me help...

Havik: Why did you have to kill poor Kitaro, Sonya?  
Sonya Blade: Asshole! You made me do it!  
Havik: Deflecting the blame, huh? Pitty.

Sonya Blade: Your gonna bleed for what you did to my daughter, Havik!  
Havik: Well, if she was my daughter, I'd have kept a better eye on her.  
Sonya Blade: Eat shit, Havik!

Sonya Blade: You murdered my men!  
Havik: Do you want to know which one of them were cowards?  
Sonya Blade: I'm gonna enjoy bashing your sick brains out.

Spawn: The hell do you want?  
Havik: Your alliance and loyalty. You are a hellspawn, no?  
Spawn: That doesn't mean I'm joining forces with you.

Havik: The Netherealm must be destroyed.  
Spawn: Not if I kill you first!  
Havik: Chaos is inevitable.

Havik: You and Scorpion are friends?  
Sub-Zero: We both take interest in killing scum like you.  
Havik: Hahaha! Now this will be fun!

Sub-Zero: You made me freeze an entire city!  
Havik: I thought you would've killed yourself in guilt over that.  
Sub-Zero: I know it WAS NOT ME!

Havik: Are you a chaosrealmer as well?  
Terminator: Negative. Cyberdyne Systems Model T-800.  
Havik: I could use a man like you.

Terminator: I know nothing of the Chaosrealm.  
Havik: Then let me educate you...  
Terminator: You may begin.

Havik: Your mind is truly chaotic...  
Trevor Philips: Tell me something I don't know!  
Havik: Your going to die today.

Trevor Philips: What the fuck!? Halloween is not in months, fucko!  
Havik: This is not a costume, it is your doom!  
Trevor Philips: Wanna fight Skeletor? Fine then!

Mirror Intros:

Havik: How do both of us exist? It makes no sense.  
Havik: Haha! I know! Isn't it wonderful!?  
Havik: Spoken like a true Chaosrealmer!

Havik: My only friend.  
Havik: Unfortunately, this is the end...  
Havik: This is the end, my friend...

Havik: Chaos shall overtake the realms...  
Havik: And the person to do that, will be me!  
Havik: Haha, how adorable.

Fatality 1 (The Chiropractor)- Havik laughs as he grabs his opponent by their arms and snaps their forearms, causing the wrist bone to snap, become sharp, and stick out of the arms. Havig grabs the sharpened broken forearm bones and tears them out as he uses them to stab his opponent on either side of the neck. As the opponent starts to drown in their own blood, Havik suddenly reaches down their throat and tears out their spinal cord. And in a blink of an eye, whips it as hard as he can at the opponent, the spine acting as a whip and cutting the opponent in two.

Fatality 2 (Hungry Havik)- Havik grabs the opponent and holds out one of their arms, as he suddenly shoves the entire arm down his throat and eats the entire thing. As the opponent screams, Havik turns them around and eats the other arm. Havik then faces them forward and looks them in the eye, before stuffing the opponents entire head in his mouth before bitting it off and swallowing. The armless and headless body falls to the ground as Havik vomits up the excess blood, flesh, and bone he consumed.

Brutality 1 (The Deboner): Havik attacks his opponent with a vicious combo before suddenly tearing their whole skeleton out of their body. Havik tosses the skeleton aside as he turns to the camera and respectively bows.

Brutality 2 (Shooting Star): Havik lays down a combo of his own before suddenly pulling out his Morning Star and swinging, splattering the entire upper torso of his opponent. He then turns to the camera and respectively bows.

Brutality 3 (Can't Beat the Classics): Havik attacks with a combo before suddenly ripping off one of the legs of his opponent and uses it to knock the opponents head off. He then turns to the camera and respectively bows.

Brutality 4 (Head Hunter): Havik attacks with a vicious combo before tearing his opponents head off and presenting it to the screen. As he then let it fall from his hands and bows to the camera.

Brutality 5 (Just Eat it!): Havik attacks his opponent with a series of punches before suddenly tearing their heart out, and stuffing the entire thing into his opponents mouth. The opponent drops dead as Havik bows to the camera.

Brutality Quotes:  
-"Chaos will reign supreme!"  
-"Was I too much for you?"  
-"A lawless life is a better life."  
-"Welcome to my world!"

Ending: Order is the bane of all existence. Kronika thought she could bring her own version of order to the universe? Like Shao Kahn? Like Quan Chi? Like Shinnok? Like Raiden? Pathetic, all of them... Control is a joke, and nobody was even truly in control. With the Hourglass, I looked into all possible futures only to further strengthen my beliefs... In EVERY TIMELINE there was war, there was battle, there was mortal kombat! But there were also times of peace, with the Hourglass I fixed that little problem. Thanks to me, there shall never be peace among the realms, there is only war and chaos. The natural way of things. But, there are also gods out there, who are foolish enough to believe that they shall bring order to a broken universe. Just like the mortals, they dissolved into conflict as well, into CHAOS! No matter how powerful you might be, ALL are vulnerable to chaos... And what about me? Will I become some petty ruler of time? No. I shall guard the conflict, I shall protect the chaos. I will keep these powers and make sure that chaos and war shall never end! And if anyone does try to bring order... They will be snuffed out like the rest of the lawmakers! Hail conflict! HAIL CHAOS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
